Minha História
by l-Analogman-l
Summary: Esta é a história de Justice,um jovem que foi ao digimundo e que tem o desejo de realizar seu sonho doentio... e ele fará de tudo para torná-lo realidade...... História contada pelo próprio personagem principal, sem intromissão de narradores...
1. O Início

Olá pessoal ^^ para aqueles q n me conhecem eu já me apresento, meu nome aki é Analogman ^^ estarei escrevendo essa fic nas horas vagas das horas vagas (eu n escrevi errado n XD são as horas vagas das horas vagas mesmo ^^'') Motivo? Simples, sou um aluno de cursinho.... e com o pouco tempo que tenho para me dedicar as fics eu estou me dedicandoao meu primeiro trabalho, uma fic de D Gray Man ^^'' e como TODAS as minhas fics tem um enorme numero de caps eu n sei quando que ela vai acabar... mas prometo para aqueles que gostarem da fic aki q continuarei tentando escreve-la tbm \o/ portanto por favor, leiam este cap d introcuçao e leiam as minhas notas no final do cap... ai voce decidira se continuara a fic ou n ^^ bem, xega de papo fura, esta aki pra vcs!!

|~.~|

Olá... Você... consegue me entender...? Espero que sim.... para você que está lendo isso....... saiba que você é um sortudo, pois isso foi parar justo em suas mãos. Quem sou eu? Eu sou Deus. Não acredita em mim não é...? Ah mas vai acreditar..... se ler até a última página do manuscrito....... meu nome? Você pode me chamar de Justice... é assim que me chamaram quando nasci...... Digi-Mundo? Sim..... eu já estive lá..... se você acredita ou não não é problema meu, mas seu você está lendo o que está escrito agora mesmo é porque você acreditou em mim quando eu disse ''Digi-Mundo'' lá atrás.... pelo menos eu suponho que tenha..... Onde eu estou agora? Preso em meu mundo.........pode-se dizer que eu alcansei meu sonho no final das contas.... hehehehe.......... bem.... vou deixar as coisas bem claras para você que está lendo isso..... eu fui um dia para o digimundo..... mas.... não pense que eu fui alguém bomzinho e que lutou pela justiça com esse tal de Tai ou Davis ou qualquer fedelho depois deles....... eu lutei pela justiça sim.... pela **minha** justiça....... e vocês verão isso agora....... divirtam-se......

"Justice, poderia vir até o quadro negro e resolver a equação para a sala por favor?"

"Sim professor"

Ah... a escola..... sim, eu era o aluno mais inteligente da escola inteira..... e provavelmente o mais charmoso, se você me comparar com os outro garotos da escola.... um bando de idiotas. Aquele foi meu último dia como um simples ser humano....... vocês verão porque... mas primeiro, deixem-me adiantar o relógio em algumas horas

"Bem pessoal, não se esqueçam de refazer os exercícios dados e ainda fazer os da tarefa para a próxima aula"

Meu nome é Justice, eu sei que eu já disse isso mas se você já leu até aqui é porque está interessado então não reclame e continue lendo...... tenho 19 anos, estudo em uma boa faculdade e tenho grandes chances de entrar para o mercado de trabalho.... ou teria, se aquilo não tivesse acontecido.... não precisa me responder pois você jamais me encontrará... mas.... você acredita em digimons...? Hehehe... é meio estranho isto estar saindo da boca de alguém que tem mais de 15 anos de idade não é...? Mas acreditem... eles **são** reais..... como eu sei...? Simples, como todo jovem da minha idade eu fui para casa ler meus e-mails

"_Você gostaria de abrir a porta para o Digi-Mundo?_"

"Tsc..... este e-mail ridículo outra vez? Nunca vi um e-mail contendo vírus tão infantil como esse... já é a quarta vez na semana.... e nem existe um remetente ainda por cima... é impossível mandar um e-mail para alguém sem você colocar o seu antes ¬¬ excluir........ pronto"

Sim, de uns tempos para ca eu recebia um e-mail constantemente... ele não tinha remetente (o que é impossível como você mesmo já viu e sabe.... bem, presumo que saiba -.-) e o assunto do qual se tratava era este que você viu: ''_Você gostaria de abrir a porta para o Digi-Mundo?_''... sinceramente..... onde este mundo irá parar....? Ele já é um lixo, agora, com toda esta parafernalha eletrônica que só serve para complicar nossa vida.... eu adoraria ir para outro lugar se eu pudesse.... de preferência outro mundo........ mas isso não interessa.... vamos acelerar mais para o dia seguinte no final da aula

"Ei Justice!!"

"Sim?"

"Você ficou sabendo do que houve lá no Japão mês passado?"

"Não... o que aconteceu?"

"Uma garota lá... dizem que o PC dela brilhou e ela foi sugada para dentro dele..... pode parecer ridículo mas foi a própria mãe da garota quem disse isso e até agora não acharam nada...... ela está desaparecida, sumiu no mundo... você tem alguma idéia do que seja?"

"Não..... mas coloquem um anti-vírus no PC dela e procurem o arquivo com o nome da garota, quem sabem não a encontram lá..."

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!! XDD Essa foi boa ^^ Mas agora que você falou disso.... será que ela não foi para... o Digi-Mundo? XDDD"

"¬¬........ Somos adultos e estamos cursando a faculdade para entrarmos no mercado de trabalho.... continue com uma atitude infantil como essa e só provará a sua infantilidade aqui"

"O.o.... Ei ei ei... calminha aí Justice eu tava brincando cara XD fica tranquilo ^^ Eu só falei porque tem a ver e tudo mais... você não lembra não?"

"Não lembro e nem quero lembrar. Desenhos são coisas de crianças e isso não me interessa"

"Você quem sabe, bem, eu vou para casa almoçar tomar um banho e estudar. Até mais."

Hunf... aquele garoto era um idiota... eu o usava para conseguir informações quando eu precisava.... não passava de um bode espiatório. Tanto que eu nem tive o trabalho de lembrar seu nome, fato que você com um mínimo de percepção deve ter percebido... bem, presumo eu que tenha ¬¬....... Bem, de qualquer forma, a conversa com aquele inútil me fez pensar...... a garota some, Digi-Mundo.... eu sabia que era loucura mas.... bem, o e-mail mais um vez foi deletado e não tinha como eu saber se estava lá..... mas.... eu estava na faculdade... e todos estavam indo para casa.... os Pcs estavam ligados... ninguém estava vendo.... se for um vírus, não será o **meu** computador a ser infectado.... decidi abrir meus e-mails....

"Hunf... Bingo...."

Sim, lá estava ele... outra vez lá.... _Você gostaria de abrir a porta para o Digi-Mundo?_ Minha resposta ainda é não ¬¬ mas vocês sabem muito bem....... o computador não era meu, então dane-se. Abri o e-mail..... apareceu uma tela em branco. Resposta certa, era um vírus -.- de qualquer forma, dane-se o PC não era meu....

"Pff... eu vou para casa...."

Ou melhor, eu ''ia'' para casa.... mas algo aconteceu... a tela desligou e ligou logo em seguida, e quando eu voltei para ver, da tela que estava inteiramente branca começou a aparecer letras formand a seguinte palavra: ''**F I N A L M E N T E**'' ….... A tela coemeça então a emitir um brilho muito estranho e intenso... e eu senti meu corpo sendo sugado para o centro de toda aquela luz..... a tela do computador........

"Mas que diabos...!? Aaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------

Ponto. Agora a ''aventura'' começa aqui..... espero que esteja com vontade mesmo de ler pois agora começará a trama......... acredite eu não estou enrolando ¬¬ neste período em que fui sugado eu perdi a consciência, portanto eu tenho que falar alguma coisa para preencer este tempo vago -.-, bem... vamos para a parte em que eu acordo sim?

"Tsc..... mas que diabos..... onde eu estou...!?"

"Bem vindo Justice"

"Mas o que....!? O que é você???"

"Eu sou um digimon"

"Um digimon... sim cla... O.o Um digimon??? Você disse Digimon?????"

"Sim, por que o espanto? Eu, como todos os outros aqui somos digimons"

Olhei em volta... estava em uma casinha que estava ltada de bolas coloridas e barulhentas pulando e comemorando a minha chegada.... isso é o que vocês chamam de digimon em fase ''bebê'', aquela que não faz porcaria nenhuma e é mais fraca que você. Eu estava zonzo demais para raciocinar mas o digimon que falou comigo pela primeira vez acabou retomando a fala.... ele tinha a forma de um velho fedido e tinha um cajado estranho

"Meu nome é Jijimon, prazer em conhecê-lo Justice"

"Jiji... Jijimon...?"

"Sim, qual o problema? ^^"

"Jijimon... vem de Jiji, que significa ''velho'' em japonês..... he... combina perfeitamente com você"

"Hoho ^^ você é muito inteligente. Sim meu nome significa isso mesmo..... mas não foi para conversar que eu o invoquei aqui..."

"O quê...? Você me invocou até aqui???? Mas... onde eu estou afinal?????"

"Você está no Digi-Mundo, até que enfim diga-se de passagem XD"

"Até que..... espere... era você quem me mandava aquelas malditas mensagens???"

"Sim... era eu mesmo, mas como você nunca abria meus e-mails eu não era capaz de invocar você até aqui.... você demorou tanto para abrir o e-mail que os outros partiram sem você ^^"

"Outros??? O que quer dizer com outros????"

Primeiro erro. Você verá que a minha trajetória no Digi-Mundo foi repleta de erros.... mas é claro, eu superei todos eles e cheguei até aqui onde eu estou

"Sim, existem outros sim ^^ mais precisamente 7"

"Quer dizer que... existem mais sete humanos aqui...?"

"Er... não exatamente ''aqui''.... veja, estamos em uma ilha..... maiss conhecida como File Island"

"''File Island''? Você quer dizer Ilha Arquivo"

"Como pode ver, damos preferência ao inglês quando vamos dar os nomes para as coisas... para que os humanos entendam melhor ^^"

"Sim..... bem, chega de papo furado. Me conte o porque de eu estar aqui"

"Você está aqui porque você quis Justice..."

"Como é?"

"Você..... você já ouviu falar de nós digimons, e até hoje, em toda a sua curta trajetória de vida, você veio criando um certo ''afeto'' por nós não é?"

"Mas o que........ do que está falando?? Digimons são coisas para crianças!!"

"Hohoho ^^ é mesmo é? E todos aqueles jogos que você tem em sua Desktop do seu computador? ^^"

"O.o!!!"

Sinceramente.... como aquele velho imbecil sabia? ¬¬ Não importa, sim eu sempre gostei de digimons, mas eu tenho 19 anos! Eu sei dividir o meu tempo entre ser um estudante sério preocupado com o mercado de trabalho e ser o jovem sonhador que gosta dos bichinhos virtuais..... admita, eu sei que você está rindo aí.... existe 75% de chances de você estar rindo de mim..... mas saiba você, que se algum dia alguém lhe der um nintendo ds com o jogo do digimon, você tendo a idade que for, você jogará até o fim e repetirá este processo mais duas vezes, até você saber de todos os segredos do jogo. Sempre foi assim, sempre será....

"Seu relacionamento conosco me permitiu recolher sua Bio-data e materializar você aqui na minha sala... sabe eu..." ----- "Jijimon... classe: Mega. Atributo: Vacina. Tipo: Ancestral..... Você existe desde a criação do Digi-Mundo e dizem que você possui o poder de invocar humanos para cá quando o mundo aqui estiver com problemas.... bem, me diga, qual é o problema desta vez e onde está meu parceiro digimon."

"O.O......."

Esta foi a expressão que o velho fez..... o que ele estava pensando...? Eu não sei ¬¬ não sei ler mentes! Esta é minha história, não pensem vocês que eu sou o Analogman, um narrador onisciente que sabe dos pensamentos de todos ¬¬ eu sou eu mesmo, Justice. Se quiserem saber o que oso outros pensam vá ler sua outra fic chamada ''Amor Possível?'' de D Gray Man ¬¬ aqui é uma história contada por quem viveu ela.... não sei o que os outros pensam....... mas pela espressão dele você deve ter deduzido que ele se impressionou com a minha enorme capacidade de guardar informações sobre os digimons..... bem, eu espero que você tenha deduzido isso pois até meu gato deduziria......

"Você... já ouviu falar de Yggdrasil...?"

"Você fala do computador que criou o Digi-Mundo e que está toda hora perdendo o controle e ficando maluco?"

"Sim... esse mesmo... ele..... ah, você já sabe"

"Então você juntou um grupo de adolescentes para acabar com ele"

"Sim..... mas eu não esperava que cada um abrisse o e-mail que mandei em tempos diferentes.... tem gente que já está aqui já faz um mês..... ou até mais.... cada um tem o seu interesse pelos digimons assim como você, mas.... de todos eles você com certeza é o mais inteligente... na verdade, é o ser humano mais inteligente com quem já conversei...."

"Bem, obrigado..... mas já que é assim, cadê meu parceiro?"

"Parceiro?"

"Não me obrigue a repetir ¬¬ Odeio repetir.... você me invoca aqui sem minha permissão, me dá uma tarefa que requer um esforço incrível e não me dá nenhum parceiro?"

"Ah... sim, seu digimon ^^"

"Não aceito digimons com nível abaixo de Ultimate, só para constar"

"O quê? O.o"

"Aceito apenas digimons Ultimate ou Megas como você."

"Mas....."

"Algum problema?"

"Bem.... sim... não existem digimons mega aqui na ilha..... apenas eu que preferi permanecer nela... e ultimates são raríssimos.... nenhum aqui na aldeia..."

"O.o.......... Aonde você quer chegar com isso...?"

"Vou ser bem direto pois já vi como é o seu tipo..... Não tenho nenhum parceiro para você.... você é quem irá escolher o que você quer..... dê uma volta pela aldeia e dê uma olhada..... mas saiba que todos os digimons são selvagens, portanto apenas os em faze Baby e In-Training serão capazes de serem dóceis contigo"

"Está me dizendo que eu não terei um digimon decente... e que ainda por cima..... tenho que procurar por um digimon eu mesmo.... sem ter a garantia de que ele me escutará?"

"Mil desculpas, mas sim...."

"........................"

Não sei o que ele pensou, mas presumo que ficou com medo pois minha expressão naquele dia não foi das melhores...... dei de costas para ele e saí da cabana... realmente, era uma vila precária........ lotada até as bordas de digimons inúteis ¬¬ mas eu não poderia escolher, eu apenas teria que pegar o melhor de lá e ir embora..... mas... uma dúvida veio na minha cabeça, por isso voltei para perguntar ao velhote do Jijimon, que ao me ver já respondeu na hora -.-

"Não, não pode pegar mais que um"

"¬¬... eu mal perguntei e você já respondeu"

"Todos acabam vendo aquele imenso número de digimons e acaba pensando em pegar mais que um.... acredite....... você só poderá controlar um por enquanto"

"E por quê?"

"No seu nível, com o tanto de experiência que você possui em adestrar digimons de verdade, que diga-se de passagem é 0, você não dará conta de mais que 1..... apenas mais para frente é que você poderá recrutar mais amigos e formar sua própria equipe ^^"

"Hum... sim... obrigado..."

''Amigos''...ha, não me faça rir.... sinceramente, apenas os fracos acham que um digimon é um amigo e não uma arma para ser usada..... se você se sentiu ofendido com o que eu acabei de falar então por favor, pare de ler minha história pois está perdendo seu tempo ¬¬ vá ver digimon adventure 01 ou 02 e ver as criancinhas felizes com seus amiguinhos salvando o mundo com honestidade e amizade..... aqui não é desenho seu imbecil, aqui é vida real! Eu não tenho 10 anos! Eu tenho 19!!!! E você verá o que eu estou falando nos próximos capítulos.......... agora, se você **não** parou de ler mesmo assim e continua querendo saber o que irá acontecer, eu o parabenizo, mas saiba que terá um preço... perderá seu tempo lendo estas linhas e o final não é como você espera.... você está aí...? Ainda está aí?? Bem, obrigado por se importar.... então, por você, me deixe continuar a contar.....

"Tsc.... só tem a escória aqui.... onde eu estava com a cabeça em ter aberto aquele e-mail...?"

Eu andava e era seguido por aqueles digimons na fase Baby como se eu fosse uma celebridade.... todos tão.... inúteis... nenhum servia para o meu propósito..... porém... foi lá que eu o conheci... o digimon que irá fazer parte da minha história, e que terá um papel importantíssimo nesta trama....... claro, em uma forma muito mais respeitável ¬¬ ele agora era uma bola ridícula ¬¬³³³ ele tinha o formato de uma bomba e o temperamento de uma também.... seu nome era Bommon..... já aviso agora, se você está lendo isto é porque você tem suas razões para isso... primeira é porque deve gostar de digimon, segunda porque achou que ela teria muitos digimons..... dentre outras que não vou citar pois podem estar erradas... afinal, não sei ler mentes ¬¬ mas de uma coisa eu aviso: deixe o google a disposição pois eu não vou perder meu tempo colocando fotos de digimons para preguiçosos ¬¬ se quiser saber como o digimon é de verdade apenas vá no google e procure por ele você mesmo.. eu vou apenas descrever o digimon como ele é...... bem, de qualquer forma, aquele era Bommon... ele flutuava de lá pra cá de cá pra lá... ele procurava alguma coisa.....

"Ei.... algum problema estalinho?"

"Buu!!! Bubububbbbuubuubububu!!"

"Sinceramente... não entendo o que você quer dizer mas..... bem... venha até aqui, precisamos conversar..."

Eu acho que ele me entendeu pois quando eu me sentei em uma pedra ele veio ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer...... vejam, quando eu olho um digimon eu não vejo sua forma atual, eu vejo seu nível Mega..... portanto se você está vendo agora quem é Bommon saberá perfeitamente que digimon eu estou vendo...... era interessante para mim fazer amizade com ele..... bem, eu expliquei a situação de um jeito simples de entender.... ele apenas concordava com o que eu dizia e parecia sorrir pois os olhinhos dele se fechavam deta forma ''^^''.... portanto eu suponho que ele sorria.... espero que não esteja reclamando pela falta de informações ¬¬ eu disse que não sei ler mentes portanto não sei se ele estava sorrindo! E não reclame dos meus resmungos, foi você quem decidiu continuar lendo... daonde eu estou eu não conseguirei fazer mal algum para você.... na verdade eu mal consigo ver você.....hehehe...... bem, continuando...... no fim eu acabei fazendo a pergunta do milhão

"...E então...? Você irá me ajudar...?"

"Hum... bubu!!!" dizia ele flutuando em círculos

"Bem, presumo que isto seja um sim..... bem, vamos?"

"Bububu!!!!"

Eu voltei para a cabana de Jijimon... quando ele me viu ao lado daquele digimon só faltou ele mostrar os olhos dele, tamanho o susto que ele levou

"Ju-Justice??? O que faz com este digimon???"

"Eu o encontrei e o convenci de ser meu parceiro, algum problema com ele Jijimon...?"

O velhote estava pensativo..... ele esta aflito também... ele tinha sacado, mas não importa, não precisava mais dele ;]

"Este é o mapa da ilha... sugiro que treine um pouco e conheça seu parceiro melhor.... depois disso fale com Whamon, ele o levará para o continente digimon...... lá você estará por si só... apenas colete informações e procure por Babamon.... lá ela lhe dará mais instruções...."

"Muito obrigado, este mapa me será de grande ajuda... posso levá-lo?"

"Ele é seu"

"Obrigado.... vamos Bommon"

"Bubu ^^"

Eu já estava fora da cabana, quando ouvi a voz de Jijimon atrás de mim

"Justice...!"

"Sim?"

"Eu... eu consegui invocá-lo aqui porque... você criou um relacionamento com nós, digimons.... e também porque tem as qualidades necessárias para salvar nosso mundo.... mas... desde que chegou aqui você não mostrou nenhum medo ou aflição, nem se beliscou para ver se era um sonho... você agiu calmamente e seguiu minhas instruções... e também.... de todos os outros que vieram aqui você foi o mais rápido para escolher um parceiro.... me diga.... por que você se interessa por nós digimons...? O que nós somos para você...? Amigos? Diversão? Passatempo? O quê?"

"He.... pode-se dizer que é um pouco de cada coisa...."

"....................Entendo..... que seu caminho seja iluminado..... boa sorte...."

"Obrigado...."

Hahahahaha!!! Um pouco de cada coisa!! Foi isso o que eu respondi para ele!! XD Dá para acreditar naquele velho?? Eu vou falar para você o que era pois eu não tenho mais nada a perder..... digimons não são nada mais para mim do que uma Válvula de Escape!! Eu odeio este planeta onde eu vivi meus 19 anos!!! Ele é injusto, preconceituoso, racista, e excludente!!! Você me acha revoltado não é? Mas me diga... se todos da sua sala de aula, supondo você ser um jovem, começar a usar uma puseira da moda e só você não usar pois não tem grana para comprar... o que acha que vai acontecer com você? Exclusão... exatamente! Você é excluído se não segue o rebanho!!! Querem saber porque gostava de digimons e destas coisas de pirralhos como joguinhos de video-game e computador?? Não, não é por falta de mulher, pois isso eu consigo quando quero, tenho a segurança de responder isso.... eu gosto disso pois eu me sinto **poderoso** neste mundo.. eu crio o digimon que eu quiser, com a força que eu quiser com tudo o que eu quiser! Acha que sou maluco? Baixe algum emulador e jogue no seu PC.... verá que o que eu falo é a mais pura verdade..... eu não estou nem aí para o futuro do Digi-Mundo ou com o destino de Yggdrasil!!! Eu já tinha meu plano em mente.... e foi para isso que escolhi Bommon.... pois se ele for o Bommon que estou pensando... logo que ele evoluir ele procurará por ''ele''........ Este era meu plano!!! Derrotar Yggdrasil e depois conquistar o digimundo com uma força jamais vista!!! Que viesse esses outros sete imbecis ou que venha mais 7000!!! Eu estava determinado a fazer do digimundo o **meu** mundo, onde a **justiça** fosse mais do que uma palavra ou um nome!!! Que ela fosse uma filosofia de vida!!!! Se você está lendo isto suponho que você leu minhas ambições sem sentir medo de mim...... logo eu vejo que você é uma pessoa corajosa para estar querendo saber o que vem a seguir.... bem, minha energia está acabando e este é o máximo que eu posso mandar de informações por hoje..... se existe alguém mesmo lendo isto e acabou se interessando casualmente pela minha história, por favor se comunique comigo através da internet... espero contato...

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal, xega d encarnar o personagem XDD sou eu d novo, Analogman ^^ antes d mais nada agradeço por ter lido o cap ^^ o ''contato'' de cima é pra mandar reviews pra mim pra dizerem o q axaram da fic XDDDDD deixe-me aprsentar o personagem principal sim? ^^ Este que vocês conheceram é Justice, ele tem como parceiro inicial um Bommon. Ele é arrogante, malvado, manipulador, e fará de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos.... mas por favor, não o confundam com um Hiei, Vegita, Kanda ou cia..... ele não é um anti-heroi n, ele eh um **vilao** msm..... esta historia foi imaginada por mim a muuuuito tempo atras, antes msm de criarem Death Note... depois que eu assisti o anime e vi o manga eu fikei pasmo... a semelhança com esta historia aki eh incrivel!! Mas provavelmente vc n acreditaria se eu dissesse que eu pensei nesta historia primeiro que o autor do Death Note, afinal, se me compararem com ele verao q eu perco feio XDDD mas eh isso.... eu já imaginei isso faz tempo... por que? Eu respondo, digimon eh um jogo incrivel. Vejam que eu disse **jogo** n **desenho**....... o desenho eh muito infantil e limita muito o movimento e a agressividade q certos bixos tem..... para mim ele eh muito superior ao pokemons por diversas razões... algumas delas são a complexidade da historia e dos bixos, e ateh aonde q o poder deles vai....... mas para vc ver como eh incrivel vc tem q joga algum jogo e n ver o anime.... digo o msm d pokemon, mas não vamos criar mais raizes com este conterraneo XD Justice vai ser um cara que vai usar a força de seus digimon ao nivel maximo, procurando a perfeição para que ele possa se tornar o imperador, se não um Deus do digi-mundo (daí uma semelhança com death note, se vc ver pelo Light =/) tbm sera ele qm contara a historia e n eu, logo n contem com o privilegio de saber o q cada personagem esta pensando..... se voces acabarem sabendo o q alguem pensa eh pq Justice descobriu primeiro XD vcs so me ouvirao flando no começo e no fim do cap ^^ o motivo principal pelo qual escrevo esta nova fic eh para mostrar que os ''monstrinhos digitais'' são muito mais serios do q ''monstrinhos'' , e q podem sim fazer coisas incriveis, tanto para o bem quanto para o mal..... outra coisa, c vc eh um leitor da minha fic ''Amor Possível?'' por favor n se desespere ^^ n vou parar de escrever akela fic até eu acabá-la de vez, coisa que, eu juro, ira ser levada ateh o cap 100 no mínimo u.u nem q pra isso eu tenha q enrolar XD mas eu estava afim d escrever esta nova fic tbm pra ver como q fik..... agora, se vc é alguem novo e c interessou por este trabalhinho novo meu, por favor, mande uma review dizendo o q axou, pois como estou estudando e ainda por cima fazendo uma fic antes dessa eu n vou ter tempo para fazer esta aki muito n, e não vou continua-la ateh eu veja q alguem esta lendo ela, para n despwerdiçar tempo entendem? ^^ Espero que vcs se divirtam com mais esta fic d minha autoria (apesar de uma grande semelhança com Death Note.... =/) q mesmo parecida com outro anime não deixara d ter surpresas e açao!!!! Bem, desculpa ai o textao pessoal XD ateh a proxima! Fui!!


	2. Primeira Vítima

Uau essa foi rapida XDDDD q bom que já tem gente que gostou XDD fico mto feliz com isso ^^ sim eu tentarei continuar mas n esperem muuuitos caps.... estou muito concentrado em meu primeiro trabalho n pretendo cancelar um para fazer o outro..... mas que bom ^^ continuem postando pois so assim verei se este trabalhinho secundario esta agradando mesmo (ta ateh parecendo chantagem XD mandem reviews ou eu n faço a fic!! XDDD).... eu peço desculpas pela grande semelhança que esta fic tera com Death Note, mas eu garanto que ela ira divergir muito em certos pontos........ um deles por exemplo é não topar ganhar algum poder com medo de perder a vida ou coisas do genero (uma citaçao ao olho do shinigami) Justice não esta nem ai, ele quer mais é que se dane e não pensara duas vezes antes de aceitar um novo poder.... talvez esta poderia ser sua ruina..... se eh q houve alguma XDD bem, já que alguem já fez contato com ele eu trago a vcs o escritor desta historia ^^ com vcs, Justice

|~.~|

Ho..... demorou um ano para eu receber uma resposta..... pelos meus cálculos alguém já me respondeu no dia seguinte....... estou supondo que você lembre que no Digi-Mundo o tempo é bem mais rápido e que um ano lá significa apenas um dia aí no planeta de vocês....... portanto, enquanto vocês se divertem aí no mundo de vocês e mandam alguma resposta para mim no dia seguinte, ela demora **1 ano** para chegar aqui ¬¬ portanto espere que vocês pelo menos gostem da minha história -.-.... pelo que vejo aqui já tem alguém que está gostando... bom, muito bom.... só espero que você não desista no meio do caminho e me chame de hipócrita, manipulador e coisas do gênero...... ah.... isso me traz lembranças de um sócio meu no tempo em que eu fui para o Digi-Mundo......…......... Não pense que eu vou falar quem é ¬¬ apenas leia a história da minha vida e espere até chegar a vez dele de aparecer -.-....... bem, deixe-me continuar de onde eu parei.........ah, só uma observação, não pense que será igual aqueles desenhos bobos que passavam na Fox Kids não ¬¬ o fato de eu ter caído na File Island foi mera coincidência...... você entenderá minhas palavras mais para frente

"Uma ilha, uma maldita ilha......... estou preso em uma ilha com um digimon de nível Baby ¬¬"

"Bububu ^^"

"É engraçado pois não é você quem terá de pensar em um meio de evoluir você, serei eu! ¬¬"

"Bububububu?"

"Hum...... eu tive uma idéia........... venha Bommon, vamos irritar alguns digimons"

"Bubu"

''Irritar alguns digimons??? O que ele tem na cabeça??''..... Você pensou nisso? Porque se pensou eu admito que você superou todas as minhas expectativas.... é um perfeito idiota ¬¬..... é claro que vou irritar digimons!! Preciso de inimigos para fazer meu digimon lutar e ganhar experiência!!! Não precisa ter jogado jogo algum de digimon, basta ter jogado algum jogo de RPG e saber disso ¬¬ as criaturas estão quietas lá no canto delas e lá vai você matar elas para pegar Exp e subir de level... se você for pensar assim verá que você, jogador ou jogadora de RPG, é um assassino u.u, bem, mas não importa. O alvo era um Tsunomon, um digimon de nível In-Training. Não precisa ficar lembrando que meu digimon é um nível inferior não ¬¬ eu já sabia disso -.- Apenas seja racional, se eu tivesse perdido eu não estaria aqui contando isso para vocês -.-..... bem, meu digimon era um nível inferior mas **eu** estava lá..... e comigo ao seu lado não teria como ele perder........... foi então que eu bolei o plano, e obviamente já o passei para meu lacaio

"Ei, você!"

"Quem...? Eu?" respondia o idiota mordendo a isca

"Está vendo outro digimon aqui?? Venha logo seu inútil!"

"Inútil?? Quero ver você dizer isto mais perto!! Espera que tenha um bom motivo para me chamar!!!"

O Tsunomon idiota veio pulando como um rato que vai até o queijo na ratoeira... ele não viu que escondido entre as folhas caídas no chão da floresta, estava Bommon de prontidão para dar o ataque..... quando ele ficou perto o suficiente, eu ordenei o ataque..... acreditem, eu sentia vergonha de dizer aquilo ¬¬

"_Crack-Crack-Crackle_... -.-"

Sim, o nome é muito estúpido.... mas ei, é um digimon do nível Baby ¬¬...... bem, Bommon escutou o comando e obedeceu imediatamente...... tudo indicava que ele seria obediente a mim...... bem, o ataque consistia basicamente em meu digimon se auto-detonar e com o som afastar qualquer predador de perto de si... não reclame ¬¬ ele é um digimon no nível **Baby** ¬¬.... mas eu vou dizer uma coisa, apesar do barulho ele cria uma mini-pequena explosão e se algo estiver muuuuito perto de Bommon, poderá ser afetado pela explosãozinha também... no caso aquele tsunomon..... e como ele era um digimon fraco e o ataque foi em cheio, ele virou dados rapidamente, os quais foram absorvidos por Bommon. Você deve estar pensando: ''Mas que merda de estratégia -.- até minha vó faria algo mais criativo.....'' ….. Ei!! Meu digimon está no nível **Baby**!! Quantas vezes terei que repetir?? E outra, meu inimigo era um digimon no nível In-Training...... não era preciso muita criatividade para matá-lo -.- mas de qualquer forma, não deixava de ser uma vitória, e ao meu favor ;]

"Muito bom meu amiguinho..... continue vencendo e nossas chances de domin...... de salvar o Digi-Mundo crescerão bastante ^^"

"Bubu!!! ^^³"

Hehe..... nenhum digimon irá saber do meu grande plano..... digimons não gostam de deuses, nunca e nunca gostarão... tanto que foi só Yggdrasil ficar um pouco obsoleto que eles já estão querendo matá-lo...... Hehehehehe...... eu apenas iria usá-los e depois que tudo estivesse preparado, eleger aqueles que iriam me seguir até a morte, e descartar aqueles com senso de ''liberdade''..... o mesmo iria acontecer para os outros sete com quem eu iria me encontrar um dia..... mas isso fica para depois.... antes disso eu precisaria chegar até lá, portanto vamos permanecer no presente.... ou passado, afinal esta é a história da minha vida........

"Vamos continuar sim? ^^"

"Bubububu!!! ^^"

Ah sim... recompensar um digimon com um sorriso..... para digimon de nível tão baixo isto funciona tão bem quanto dar ração para um cachorro.... hehehe... a propósito..... eu contei para vocês que eu estava em uma floresta...? Deixe-me ver se eu disse isso acima, esperem um pouco por favor...............................................................................................................................................................................Hum..... não, eu não disse.... acho que esqueci. Bem, dane-se, eu digo agora. Depois de ter saído da cabana daquele velho imundo do Jijimon eu decidi dar uma volta pela ilha e conhecer os lugares próprios para eu poder treinar.... a floresta nativa era o lugar perfeito, e para aqueles que já jogaram digimon world 1 não pensem vocês que é um plágio pois não é! É o jogo que plagiou do lugar..... bem, o que importa é que eu fui para a floresta treinar um pouco..... como eu disse, não foi muito complicado.... eu apenas repeti o mesmo processo mais 2 vezes -.- sendo respectivamente com um Gigimon e com Budmon -.- Mas tudo mostrava que ainda não era o suficiente...... o que era muito estranho, pois para um digimon do nível Baby que absorveu dados de três digimons, ainda por cima superiores a ele.... era porque algo de errado estava acontecendo, e acreditem, naquela época eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo.... Tsc.... Maldito Anubismon ¬¬ Bem, aquele cachorro sarnento ainda nem fazia parte da minha história, portanto vamos voltar ao ponto onde eu parei

"Vamos descansar Bommon, não quero que gaste mais energia do que você gastou......"

"Bububu ^^"

"|Estranho...... por que será que ele não evolui de uma vez...?| Você está bem? Porque não se senta aqui e descansa por alguns minutos?"

"^^"

Ele se aproxima de mim e começa a cochilar rapidamente..... era incrível como ele não estava preocupado com nenhuma ameaça externa..... pelo jeito ele já confiava em mim.... he...... Assim tudo fica mais fácil..... bem, enquanto ele descansava eu olhava no mapa..... Existia uma grande montanha no centro da ilha, e logo ao pé dela a vila onde Jijimon morava..... logo ao leste estava a floresta onde eu estava... ao norte uma floresta onde havia muita neblina e a cidade dos brinquedos -.- sinceramente... que coisa ridícula ¬¬ bem, mas continuando.... ao sul havia um mini-canyon com várias montanhas de baixo e médio porte, e ao oeste, a praia...... era para lá que eu teria que ir..... mas..... havia algo, no topo daquela montanha, que não me cheirava bem... eu conseguia ver meio que de relance, mas sempre saiam dados de digimons mortos, e, já adiantando para você que teve a boa vontade de fazer contato comigo.... todas as noites eu via algo parecido com um digimon, no topo daquela montanha.... só posso dizer por enquanto que parecisa ser uma aranha..... bem, estava decidido... eu iria subir aquela montanha e descobrir o que havia lá em cima...... pois algo dentro de mim dizia que era para mim ir lá...... mas eu vi que Bommon estava agitado, eu não sabia na época o que era, mas logo percebi que ele pressentia perigo

"O que foi rapaz? Algum problema?"

"Sim, há um problema sim" uma voz no meio da floresta me responde

"Como? Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Palmon...."

Sim, era uma Palmon se não me engano....... ela tinha um olhar agressivo em minha direção...... o fogo da batalha queimava em seus olhos..... falei bonito não é? Resumindo, ela estava puta da vida e pelo jeito era comigo.... eu apenas tinha que confirmar isto......

"Olá.... em que posso ajudá-la caro digimon? ^^"

"Bubu!! ^^"

"São vocês que... estão destruindo digimons por aí??"

"''Destruindo''...? Do que você está falando??"

"Testemunhas da floresta afimam que um Bommon estava lutando com digimons de nível In-Training e os destruindo para absorver seus dados e evoluir!!"

"Nã-não pode ser!!"

"Acredite, é verdade.... eu não acreditei de início, por isso resolvi procurar por algum digimon que possa ser suspeito..."

"Mas senhorita Palmon...... como é que meu digimon pode ser suspeito? Ele está na fase Baby, como é que ele teria chances para derrotar digimons superiores? XD"

"Quem sabe... com a sua ajuda...?"

Tsc, aquela peste sem dúvida era inteligente..... mas eu tinha uma carta na manga. Não pensei que um impecílho pudesse ser de tanta ajuda....

"Quantos digimons foram derrotados?"

"Dezessete... e hoje foram mais três... o que soma um total de vinte... eu sou uma das guardiãs desta floresta.... não quero que violência se espalhe por aqui..."

"Eu entendo... concordo com você, afinal, poderia ter sido eu mesmo mas.... você não acha que meu digimon já teria evoluído se tivesse de fato absorvido dados de vinte digimons de nível superior?"

"Hum.............. agora que você disse............"

Ela caiu............. vocês não podiam imaginar minha felicidade....... Hehe...o que eu não entendi na época era quem havia matado os outros dezessete, mas não importava

"Eu... eu sinto muito por ter desconfiado de vocês.... você é um digi-escolhido, não tem como você usar digimons como armas de combate apenas ^^ Minhas sinceras desculpas ^^"

"Ora, não precisa se incomodar com isso Palmon ^^ por favor, aceite nossa companhia na busca pelo agressor da floresta!"

"Companhia...? Vocês... querem ir comigo??"

"Claro! Nada garante que não seja mais que um, não é mesmo?"

"Sim.... sim é verdade!! Agora que você disse.....! Será que..."

"Como?"

"Aposto que foram os irmãos Goburimon ¬¬ são três Goburimons que vivem provocando e irritando os mais fracos!"

"Hum... provavelmente pode ser eles..." Irmãos quem? XD Cara como alguns digimons eram inúteis

"Acho melhor você ficar... pode ser perigoso para você e seu digimon.. afinal, ele está no nível Baby....."

"Nã-não, por favor! Bommon pode ser pequeno mas tamanho não é documento, não é mesmo Bommon??"

"Bububu!!! u.u"

"^^ Já que insistem, podem vir comigo... é sempre bom passear com amigos ^^"

"^^ Que bom... vamos então? Temos que punir aqueles três bandidos logo"

"Certo! Vamos nessa!"

A idiota caiu feito um patinho.... Ela era um digimon do nível Rookie... (alguns dizem nível Child, mas dane-se a história é minha eu ponho o nome que quiser ¬¬) e era impossível para Bommon vencê-la em uma luta um contra um... era melhor eu esperar aparecer uma chance e derrotá-la na surdina........... mas tudo estava indo de acordo com o planejado, estava anoitecendo....

"Aiai... estou cansada de tanto andar... e vocês rapazes?"

"Sinceramente.... também estamos ^^''"

"Bubu?"

"Sim Bommon, estou sim ^^"

"A propósito.... esqueci de perguntar seu nome..... o.o''"

"Hahahaha ^^ Não se preocupe com isso ^^ Meu nome é Justice, este aqui é Bommon ^^"

"Bubububu ^^"

"Prazer em conhecê-los ^^ bem, e então? Vamos parar para descansar um pouco? Já está ficando tarde mesmo..."

"Ah ^^ sim, vamos sim"

Paramos. Sob a luz da lua começamos a conversar

"Então você conheceu outro ser humano além de mim?"

"Sim sim ^^ Uma fêmea. Ela tinha um nome estranho e difícil de pronunciar......."

"E o que você lembra dela?"

"Ah... muita coisa... afinal, estive com ela o tempo todo em que ela esteve aqui em File Island"

"Você era seu digimon??"

"Er.... não exatamente.... para falar a verdade... eu tinha uma irmãzinha..... ela estava no nível Baby, assim como o seu digimon Justice... minha irmãzinha acabou se encantando coma beleza daquela garota... até mesmo eu a achei espetacularmente linda ^^ ela resolveu então escolher minha irmã como seu digimon ^^ Eu adorei a idéia, e a apoiei e defendi as duas, além de ajudar minha irmã a digivolver ^^ quando elas conseguiram maturidade o bastante elas foram embora com Whamon..... e eu fiquei aqui e me tornei guardiã da floresta ^^"

"Hum... entendo.... você deve sentir falta dela....."

"Eu sinto sim ^^ mas não tem problema, sua tarefa é muito mais importante que a minha... ela salvará o Digi-Mundo da ruína.... um dia você a encontrará Justice ^^"

"Espero que sim ^^" esperava que não ¬¬

"Bem, vou buscar algo para comer.... você quer alguma coisa?"

"Ah, sim por favor ^^"

"Entendo ^^ bem, eu já volto, não saia daqui"

"Pode deixar ^^"

A imbecil finalmente foi embora....... já não aguentava mais ouvir ela falar. Mas ela me deixou informado..... parecia que todos tinham ido embora daquela ilha mesmo..... não importava, eu estava mesmo era arquitetando algo para matá-la..... mas foi aí, que algo chamou minha atenção, e foi no topo daquela montanha...... como eu já havia dito, era uma sombra estranha, que parecia um digimon..... mas parecia mais uma aranha enorme....... aquilo só aumentou minha vontade de subir naquela montanha....... mas eu acabei despertando daquele momento zen e recomecei a pensar... depois de tudo pronto eu expliquei a situação para Bommon, e ele aceitou seguir meu plano......Hehe... eu tinha dito na época que foi aquela Palmon quem matou os outros Dezessete digimons.....

"Olá ^^ estou de volta!! Trouxe bastante frutas para nós"

"Que maravilha! ^^ Vamos comer"

"Nossa.... você está suado!! O que houve? Correu uma maratona foi? Ou ficou com medo da floresta no escuro? Hahahaha XD"

"Um pouco dos dois eu devo admitir XD" Hehehe..... medo quem teria seria ela....

"O que houve com suas mãos? Por que estão sujas de terra?"

"Estava vendo como era a terra por aqui.... sabe, eu curso Geografia no meu planeta ^^"

"Ah... Entendo ^^"

"^^"

"Bem.... vamos comer ^^"

Comemos as frutas..... estavam boas até.... mas não me importei muito com isso..... depois de tudo acabado nós durmimos...... e era somente uma questão de tempo até que meu pequeno plano começasse a entrar em ação....

"Boa Noite Justice, Bommon ^^"

"Para você também Palmon ^^"

"Bubu"

Dormimos. No dia seguinte, eu acordei cedo.... ela ainda estava dormindo... hehe... tudo estava correndo perfeitamente... acordei Bommon.... o plano tinha começado

"Bommon!! O que houve camarada??? Você está bem???"

"Aiaiai.......... que gritaria é essa já cedo...?"

"Palmon!! Que bom que você acordou!! Bommon está passando mal!! Não sei o que houve!"

"Não se preocupe Justice, ele só está de barriguinha cheia ^^ eu falei para você não dar tanta comida assim para ele"

"Você poderia analizá-lo mais de perto Palmon? Por favor?"

"Claro ^^ venha até aqui por favor Bommon ^^"

Mandei Bommon ir até perto dela... estava tudo perfeito....... ela só precisava chegar um pouco mais perto....

"Poderia abrir seus olhinhos querido...? ^^"

"Bububu...."

Ele abre..... ela chegou no ponto mais do que perfeito...... seu rosto estava colado com o de Bommon....

"|Hehehe..... é agora......| Bommon..... Crack-Crack-Crackle......"

Bommon se explode para produzir o estalo, mas mais importante, a mini explosão pegou mais do que em cheio o rosto de Palmon..... ela o queimou completamente.........

"**Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!**"

Enquanto ela estava descontrolada, caída no chão se contorcendo de dor, eu a empurro até ela cair no buraco em que eu mesmo cavei na noite passada.......... hehehe..... ela caiu lá e foi de cabeça, o que a deixou meio zonza........ a vitória era minha...... eu só precisei pegar meu Bommon e colocá-lo no buraco, bem em cima do coração daquela Palmon...... e foi exatamente o que eu fiz....

"Crack-Crack-Crackle............."

Eu vi então o digimon se transformar em puros dados... os quais foram absorvidos imediatamente pelo meu digimon... ele estava com seus três olhos sérios, como um justiceiro que pune um vilão... não é que ele tinha mesmo acreditado em mim quando eu disse que tinha sido aquela Palmon que tinha matado os outros digimons?? Hahaha!! XD Mas o que importa é que Bommon começou a brilhar muito intensamente....... sim, aquilo era a digivolução................. e não teve aquela cena mística e mágica que aparece na TV não ¬¬ com o digivice brilhando e coisa e tal... para falar nisso.... eu nem tinha meu digivice ainda -.- bem, acabou. O brilho cessou e meu digimon tinha evoluído... isso era tudo o que importava... podia ser pouco, mas eu obtive um novo poder... ele agora não tinha mais a forma de uma bomba, ele estava um pouqinho maior, e tinha forma de um míssel...... acho que o nome era Missimon...... sim, era Missimon sim.... Bommon havia digivoluido para Missimon

"Olha só rapaz!!! Você cresceu!!"

"^^"

"Ótimo..... até que foi rápido..... agora só mais um pouco e você já evolui para Rookie... ;]"

"Ban........."

"O.o.... Como...? O que que foi?" era só o que me faltava na época.. agora o bichinho sabia falar..... ''não ia mais ficar quieto'', foi o que pensei

"Ban-tyo"

"Ba...Ban-tyo?"

"Ban-tyo ^^"

"Hehehehe.....hahahahahahahaha!!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!"

Você deve estar se perguntando o por que de eu estar rindo...... acredite, irá descobrir o porque se pesquisar..... agora, se você já sabe o porque de eu rir, ou ter pesquisado e descoberto o porque..... então você já sabe ou acabou de descobrir o poder que eu estava tentando adquirir.... e a razão pelo qual eu escolhi aquele Bommon....... Tsc..... minha energia chegou ao fim novamente..... não posso transmitir mais que isso...... caso você que me contactou e/ou mais alguém estiver lendo isto por favor me mande algum aviso para eu saber se devo ou não continuar contando minha história.... não estou afim de desperdiçar energia mandando estas linhas atrávez de toda a linha do espaço-tempo sem que tenha pelo menos alguém interessado em ler ¬¬ Mas saiba de uma coisa, já aviso de ante-mão...... aquele incidente com aquela Palmon inútil.... eu não me arrependo do que eu fiz... pelo contrário.. eu faria de novo e de novo, se fosse necessário para adquirir poder.... saiba você também que eu irei fazer muitas coisas parecida com essa.... se você me enviar alguma mesngaem, mesmo depois de ter lido estas minhas últimas palavras... então estarei supondo que você está realmente interessado em saber o meu fim e aonde estou e irá assistir à todas as... como é a palavra que aquele desgraçado usou para mim um dia...? Ah sim, ''atrocidades''...... se vocês me mandarem mensagem mesmo lendo isso que eu disse, então suponho que vocês queiram saber de tudo e não se importaram com as minhas ''atrocidades'' no decorrer da história.... bem.... isso é tudo por hoje.... espero contato.....

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Mais um cap desta fic concluido ^^ para tdos q estao lendo isto, espero q tenham gostado ^^ E se estao msm mandando reviews eh pq estao msm se interssando pela historia de Justice ;] mas já aviso uma coisa pessoal, qm narra a historia eh ele e não eu... e a vida eh dele e n minha.... portanto a unica versao q vcs terao da historia eh a dele...... mas saibam q ele n eh um narrador muito confiavel...vcs podem perceber pelo fato dele ser um jovem preocupado com o futuro mas q n vdd tem uma imensa queda por jogos de digimons... e vcs n ficaram savendo disso por ele, mas sim por Jijimon.....e se ele quisesse, poderia ter ocultado esta parte... ele tbm acabou esquecendo de contar que estava em uma floresta...portanto ele n eh muito confiavel...hehe...... outra, acho que vcs notaram alguns palavroes neste cap XD eh por este e mais alguns motivos como o jeito de pensar, agir e manipular de Justice q eu dexei a fic na categoria T ^^ bem, isso vcs descobrirao no decorrer da fic ^^ bem pessoal, isso eh tdo por hj ^^ Fui!


	3. Explorando File Island

Desde já eu peço mil desculpas para tdos vcs q estao lendo isto.... n sei c aconteceu com tdo mundo mas eu n consiguia logar de jeito nenhum no site aki, logo n pude postar nada nesses dias.... pra vcs verem eu estou com 2 caps da minha fic primaria e 2 desta aquiq eh a minha fic secundaria..... portanto eu peço desculpas pelo atraso e espero q c divirtam com a fic ^^ bem pessoal, com vcs, Justice!

|~.~|

Tsc..... internet.... internet! Vocês que dependem disso devem estar malucos quando ela pára de funcionar do nada não é? Hahahahahaha!!!!! Bem feito! Para aprenderem a não ficar o dia todo em um site de fan fics ¬¬..... bem, estou a dois anos sem receber resposta alguma, logo vocês estão a dois dias sem me mandar nada.... mas como meus informantes disseram sobre um possível problema de conexão... eu resolvi abrir uma exceção para vocês e mandar mais um pouco sobre a minha história.... bem, como podem ver eu fiquei feliz com a digivolução do meu digimon ;]..... ah, só uma observação.... se você ainda está triste, ou mesmo se você ficou triste com a morte daquela Palmon então pare de ler minha história agora mesmo!!! …........................................................... Você não parou não é...? ¬¬ Viu? Eu odeio os seres humanos por causa disso... são muito curiosos..... ¬¬...... Mas tudo bem.... estou gastando energia para mandar isto até alguém..... que pelo menos forme um público agradável... (e adepto às minhas idéias......) Bem, continuando, depois que eu matei aquela infeliz, eu acabei percebendo que aquele Bommon... ou melhor, Missimon, aprendeu uma ''palavrinha nova'', hehehe... e se você está com o bom e velho google aberto e pesquisou direito sobre o meu Missimon você já deve saber o que eu pretendia fazer não é mesmo? Se a resposta foi sim, ótimo... era o mínimo que eu espera de alguém com estômago para ter lido minha história até aqui.... agora, se você não sabe ainda do meu plano.... ótimo também, ou melhor ainda.... isso prova a sua incompetência, a sua preguiça de pesquisar e a sua inutilidade, e eu gosto de pessoas assim ^^ Afinal, idiotas e papel higiênico foram feitos para serem usados, não é mesmo? Mas chega de papo, vou continuar de onde parei

"Hehehehehe........... vejo que você é um Missimon que vai chegar lá...... estou tão orgulhoso por ter evoluído!!! E então? Preparado para caçar mais bandidos??"

"Ban-tyo!!!! ^^"

Haha!! Dava para acreditar??? Eu usei aquele bichinho para matar um digimon que não tinha nada a ver com a história e ele ainda se achava o herói da parada XDDDDD Eu racho com essas ignorâncias...... bem, mas vamos continuar..... Eu estava já bem afastado da montanha junto com Missimon.... queria escalá-la pois algo me chamou muito a atenção no topo daquela montanha.... não vou explicar o que é de novo ¬¬ se virem e vejam nos registros anteriores.....bem, mas a questão era: Não estava com vontade de voltar o caminho todo que percorri com Palmon apenas para escolar uma rocha grande -.-..... Resolvi então deixar para a próxima e ir explorar a ilha.... e quem sabe encontrar mais inimigos idiotas como aquela Palmon para que eu possa matá-los e fazer meu digimon mais poderoso.....

"Vamos Missimon... temos uma ilha para explorar"

"Ban-tyo ^^"

Começamos apenas a contornar a montanha... e quanto mais andávamos mais espaçosa e rala ficava a vegetação nativa... pelo visto estávamos saindo da floresta e entrando em um novo terreno... e estávamos mesmo -.- começamos a chegar a um lugar totalmente diferente da floresta... o chão era seco e rochoso, e tinha várias montanhas..... pelo jeito eu estava no sul da ilha....... comecei a andar ver que não haviam muitos digimons diferentes dos da floresta... apenas alguns mais adaptados ao clima.... porém todos do mesmo nível que o meu Missimon ¬¬ raramente um Rokkie aparecia mas sempre era em bando...... o que foi que aconteceu depois mesmo...? Hum.... ah sim!! Finalmente!!! Encontrei um digimon sozinho!!!! E acreditem, qualquer digimon em sã consciencia ia deixa raquilo sozinho...... era um Gotsumon XDDD Vocês já viram como é um Gostumon??? Gente, é digno de pena!!! Hahahahahaha!!!! Bem, aquela foi bem rápida...

"Ei!! Gotsumon!! Preciso falar com você!!"

"Ahn...? O.o!! Meu Deus!! Um humano!!! Um humano!!!"

Aquele idiota achava que eu era Jesus Cristo só porque eu era um humano -.- veio correndo em minha direção com os braços abertos com a mesma despreocupação e confiança que um filho corre em direção ao pai... em outras palavras, um ingênuo que não merece viver -.-

"Missile Crash...."

"Um huma....! Aaahh........! Aaaahhh!!!!!!!!!"

Missle Crash... bom hein? De Crack-Crack-Crackle para Missile Crash foi um avanço incrível! E não foi só o nome que mudou para melhor não, foi o ataque em si ;] vou explicar para vocês -.- portanto não comecem a reclamar ¬¬.... o ataque se chama Missile Crash, o que significa colisão de míssel em inglês... meu digimon é um Missimon... cujo nome vem de Missile, que é míssel em inglês.... e então? Pegou? Não, não é mesmo ¬¬? Anta. Deixe-me explicar mais detalhadamente -.-....... Apenas olhem para uma foto de um Missimon qualquer.... verão uns jatinhos propussores atrás dele...... Bingo! Pegou agora? Ele voava em alta velocidade e BAM!!! Colidia com o alvo a uma imensa velocidade... e como aquele Gotsumon era lento, fraco e fedido, meu Missimon atravessou a barriga dele, deixando um buraco enorme XDDD Em poucos seugundos ele despedaça e se transforma em dados, os quais foram absorvidos por Missimon

"Haha!! Boa companheiro!!! Agora você já venceu dois inimigos (teóricamente) mais fortes que você!! Meus parabéns!"

"Ban-tyo!! ^^"

Continuamos então nossa caminhada em volta da ilha..... segui à minha direita, o que para vocês seria sair da parte sul e ir para a parte oeste.... mas vocês deve estar se perguntando: ''Nossa... mas ele já está indo para a praia se encontrar com Whamon para sair da ilha...?'' …... Bem, antes de mais nada, eu menti sobre dizer isso.... -.- duvido que você que esteja lendo isto sequer lembrou que eu tinha um mapa e que eu o mostrei para vocês no registro anterior ¬¬ bem, eu estava indo até a praia sim, mas não era para ir embora não....era apenas para explorar mesmo.... mas por que eu estou falando isso? Querem saber? Eu digo... porque enquanto você lê estas linhas eu já andei um bocado e já cheguei no ponto onde eu queria.... que foi quando eu estava saindo da área montanhosa...

"Ei, você!!!!! Parar aí!!"

"O quê...?"

Era um Goburimon... ele estava atrás de mim e em posição de ataque... fala sério, eu merecia né? ¬¬ Francamente, quanto mais eu rezava mais assombração me aparecia..... e não era só ele não! Ele apenas atraiu minha atenção para que mais outros dois Goburimons ficassem na minha frente ¬¬.....

"Ban-tyo!! Ban-tyo Ban-tyo!!!!" dizia meu escravo apontando para cada um deles com fúria e agitação... na hora eu não entendi o que era... demorou para que eu entendesse.... mas não entendi por mim mesmo, aqueles **energúminos** disseram por si mesmos

"Nós ser os irmãos Goburimons!!!!! Nós ser ladrões e você vítima!! Portanto passar tudo o que tem!!! Já!!!"

"Não -.-"

"O.o............ di-dizer não...?"

"Sim ¬¬"

"Ah!!! Dizer sim!! Passar todas as coisas!!"

"Não ¬¬²"

"Ah!Ah!! Mas dizer sim antes!!!"

Sinceramente, iria adiantar argumentar com aqulo gente? Não, fala sério... adiantaria? Não, claro que não!! E outra, adiantaria lutar com eles?? Não também!! Eu estava em desvantagem e mesmo eles sendo burros, eram um pouco mais fortes e estavam em maior número... foi aí que eu acabei tendo uma idéia....................

"Sinceramente... vocês são tão fortes.... será que eu poderia me juntar a vocês???"

"Ban-tyo!!! Ban-tyo Ban-tyo??? Ban-tyo!!!!"

O idiota não pegou -.-''........ então dei uma piscadela........ foi aí que ele entendeu...... mas algo incrível aconteceu... e foi exatamente isto:

"Não poder!! Deve pedir permissão do chefe!!"

"|Hum... eles tem um chefe então... e pelo jeito ele é diferente desses aí... já imaginou que alguém poderia tentar passar a perna deles assim....|" eles me encaravam com aquele pedaço de osso nas mãos.... então eu tive que tomar uma abordagem um pouco diferente

"Vamos!!! Anda logo!!"

"Ok, ok...... mas como vocês dividirão entre si minhas coisas...? Eu tenho muitas coisas raras sabiam?"

"Co-Coisas raras???" diziam eles como crianças quem vão ganhar um brinquedo..... bando de imbecis....

"Sim...... para quem que eu darei isso aqui...?"

"Para mim!! Eu merecer isto!!!"

"Não!!! Eu quem viu garoto primeiro!!!!!"

"|Hehehe....|"

Mas parecia que Deus..... ou melhor, Yggdrasil estava contra mim ¬¬ vejam só o porque...

"Não.... Não! Temos que deixar os tesouros para o líder!! Não é mesmo?"

"Hum... agora que você disse........."

"|Tsc...! Imbecis!! Só tem uma coisa a fazer!!| Bem, já que vocês não querem mais eu irei jogar fora... lá vai!!!"

Joguei a trouxinha que eu tinha com as frutas e coisas do gênero.... o mapa foi junto mas não tinha problema eu já o tinha decorado na memória..... e aconteceu exatamente o que eu pensei.... os dois bobnhos foram atrás da sacola e o outro um pouco menos idiota ficou sozinho gritando para eles voltarem.......... mas ele não gritou por muito tempo.......

"Missile Crash....."

"Aaahh........"

E a mesma coisa que aconteceu com aquele Gotsumon aconteceu com aquele imbecil... teve a barriga perfurada pelo meu digimon.... mas desta vez foi diferente...teóricamente, um Goburimon é feito de carne e um Gotsumon de pedra.... e como eu falei, eu estou em um digimundo que não é para nenhuma criancinha besta que acha que o bem vence o mal e a jstiça prevalecerá.... bem..... pelo menos eu concordo com o último item... a justiça prevalecerá.... ela sempre prevalecerá..... hehehe.... mas por que estou contando isto a vocês? Simples: Vocês já viram sangue sair de digimons? Não? Pois vou apresentar um componente que existe na maioria dos digimon..... caro ser humano que está lendo isto, apresento a você o sangue digital. O sangue digital é algo que vocês verão muuuuuito em minha história inteira.... eu também possuia sangue digital nas veias, afinal, estava no Digi-Mundo -.-... ah, mas vocês não sabiam que digimons também têm sangue não é? Claro que não.... a TV Globinho jamais iria exibir para os baixinhos tal carnificina...... tsc....... ingênuos ¬¬ bem..... de qualquer forma, deixem-me continuar....... Meu Missimon tinha atravessado a barriga do Goburimon que gritava e se contorcia de dor... sangue jorrava para todos os lados e inclusive o rosto de Missimon estava coberto de sangue, afinal, ele literalmente entrou no Goburimon..... mas havia um detalhe que chamou minha atenção na época..... os olhos de Missimon..... ao ter contato direto com ''sangue'', seus olhos por um breve instante mudaram.... ficaram agressivos... raivosos... como se ele fosse uma arma descontrolada.... e seria mesmo se não fosse por mim... para falar a verdade, até mesmo ao meu lado ele se tornou bastante instável, e custava para ele parar quando eu mandava -.-....... Mas aquilo foi a primeira vez e e não demorou muito até ele voltar ao normal..... o Goburimon então torna-se dados que logo foram absorvidos por Missimon...... eu ouvi os outros voltando......já tinha arquitetado um plano.....

"Que gritaria ser esta???? Ei!! Olhe!!! Ele os matou e foi embora!!"

Sim, era isso mesmo o que eles pensaram... só porque eu e Missimon estávamos no chão nos fingindo de mortos!! Hahahahaha!!! Incrível não?? Aqueles lá tinham diploma na faculdade da estupidez! XD E não era só isso!! Um deles ainda chegou perto para conferir como estava Missimon! Hahahahaha! XDD Devo dizer o que aconteceu? Mesmo se vocês disserem não eu vou dizer! XD Adoro esmagar inúteis portanto sempre vou dar ênfase nestes momentos..... Missimon usou toda sua velocidade e força e fez um **furo** na cabeça daquele imbecil!! Um furo!!! Ele parecia que tinha tomado um tiro!!! XD Mas já mostrei sangue demais para vocês.... vou aumentando a dose gradativamente para aqueles que não desistirem de ler meu passado no meio do caminho..... imaginem o que quiserem em relação à quantidade de sangue........ bem... aquele lá morreu na hora também, e foi absorvido por Missimon... o outro só assistia como um cagão que ele era.... bem.... o fato é que ele acordou do transe e se preparou para lutar... eu poderia pensar em 1000 estratégias para vencê-lo, mas achei melhor não.... queria deixar que Missimon cuidasse dele... afinal eu precisava me garantir e me certificar de que caso algo dê errado meu digimon podia vencer um Rookie em um confronto direto...... e a luta se iniciou

"Aaahhh!!!! Vai pagar pelo que fez!!"

O Goburimon então parte com aquele negócio na mão dele... não me lembro se era um osso ou uma clava... não reparo nestes detalhes....... bem, de qualquer forma, ele estava vindo..... não tinha como eu dar instruções para Missimon no meio da batalha -.- o Goburimon era burro eu sei disso, mas se era para treinar meu Missimon teria que ser agora, contra um imbecil... pois caso algo dê errado eu tenha um plano B......

"Vá em frente Missimon!! Desta vez não tem planos nem interferências!! Mostre para mim o que você sabe fazer!!!"

"Ban-tyo!!!"

E então a luta se inicia...... Missimon acelera bastante e vai de encontro ao Goburimon... mas este por um milagre do demônio usou aquilo que ele tem em mãos e rebateu Missimon que foi de encontro a uma pedra

"|-.-... era só o que me faltava.....|"

O Goburimon então corre na direção do meu escravo e um pouco antes de chegar nele ele dá um pulo, quando estava no ar ele usa as duas mãos para seguras sua arma.....

"Goburi Strike!!!!"

Ele então caiu em direção ao meu digimon.... mas ele conseguiu se levantar e conseguiu desviar bem na hora. Ele era tápido, muito rápido... rápido como um míssel... esta foi sua sorte.....mas não adiantou muito.... eu vi que aquele Goburimon se virou na direção de Missimon

"Goburi Bomb!!"

Exatamente.... um segundo ataque.... um digimon Rookie geralmente tem dois ataques.... e aquela ataque consistia em ele juntar uma bola bem vermelha e lançar ao inimigo, que no caso de Missimon, mesmo sendo rápido, foi pego na explosão da bola com em contado com o chão..... foi aí que eu percebi... que mesmo sendo infantil, ridículo e vergonhoso, eu e meu digimon teríamos que ter...... trabalho em equipe durante as batalhas diretas.... -.- Cara..... uma dica, não tenha digimons abaixo do nível Ultimate...digimons abaixo disso só servem para humilhar vocês........ bem, de qualquer forma eu vi que sem mim meu digimon não era nada -.-.... então eu dei uma pequena dica para ele..... os dedos.............. Missimon entendeu e então começou a voar em direção à arma de Goburimon... e ele muito tonto correu em direção ao meu Missimon..... hehehe... um à 60 km/h e o outro a 0,0000000000005 km/h XDDDD adivinhem o que aconteceu? Hehe, por favor, me dêem o gostinho de contar.... meu Missimon foi diretamente na mão de Goburimon... mais precisamente nos dedos...... ele arrancou todos os dedos da mão direita do imbecil, que deixou a arma cair no chão.... e quando ele começou a gritar de dor, Missimon voa rapidamente e entra na boca do idiota, saindo literalmente do outro lado..... bem, sem mais massacres por hoje..... o terceiro e último Goburimon virou dados e foi absorvido por Missimon.....

"Muito bom Missimon!!!!! Viu só como você é forte???"

"Ban-tyo!! ^^"

Meu sorriso falso deixou o mísselzinho muito feliz..... mas houve um problema.... de longe eu avistei um quarto Goburimon... não, minto, era um Sharmamon.... isso, um Sharmamon... aquele Goburimon loiro.... quando ele percebeu que eu o havia avistado ele sai gritando descontrolado

"**Chefe!!!!!! Chefe!!!!!!! Temos problemas chefe!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Tsc... eu devia tê-lo matado ¬¬ mas.... até que foi bom deixar ele fugir.... Sabem por quê? Vocês verão daqui a pouco..... mas depois desta cena eu me aproximei de Missimon

"Venha amiguinho... dá para ver a praia daqui..... vamos nos lavar e procurar o que comer sim? ^^"

"Ban-tyo ^^"

Descemos então até a praia.... lá não tinha nenhum digimon.... isso eu já não sei explicar o porque... é um fato alheio ao meu conhecimento..... bem, nós nos lavamos e encontramos algumas frutas para comermos..... ao contrário do que mostram nos desenhinhos, nós humanos sentimos fome sim!!! E muita ¬¬ Tsc... eu já passei por cada uma.... mas isso fica para depois, não percam o foco e voltem aqui comigo....... bem, depois que comemos, eu vi que do lugar onde tínhamos chegado, a área montanhosa, estava vindo alguns digimons....e no meio deles estava um maior.... não demorou muito até eles chegarem na praia..... o maior então coemçou a falar

"Você!!! Comece a rezar!!! Você vai morrer!!"

Ao ouvir isso tentei preparar o terreno...

"Mo...morrer.... sinto muito mas... não entendo seus motivos para isso... não quer conversar antes de tomar alguma ação?"

"Você acha que sou idiota como os três Goburimon que você enganou???? Você matou três membros da minha gangue!! Não pense que sua conversa mole de humano vai me enrolar!!"

"Tsc...."

"É melhor se preparar pivete!! Eu, Ogremon, o líder da gangue de ladrões, idei almoçar você e este seu brinquedinho!!!"

Incrível não? Um digimon de nível Champion.... um digimon de nível Champion contra o meu de nível In-Training!!!! Minhas forças acabaram por hoje.... por isso eu vou me despedir de vocês dizendo apenas uma coisa.... eu estava encrencado............................. Só para finalizar, espero que tenham entendido que a história é de digimons... mas o enredo é de Afro Samurai, se não pior..... eu dei ênfase ao sangue e aos membros decepados para testar vocês... eu quero só ver quanto que terão estômago para continuar a acompanhar minha história depois desta... já estou avisando, apenas os fortes, psicológicamente falando, têm o direito de lerem isto..... se você está aqui e está com a esperança de que seja uma história de amor, hentai, yaoi, ou de companheirismo, você está na história errada parceiro ¬¬ Também não esperem uma mudança de índole da minha parte não..... daqui para frente minha tendência é piorar..... bem, não tenho mais energias.... até a próxima para os que continuarão e já vão tarde para aqueles que desistem.... espero contato.........

---------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|----------------------------------------------------

Uau! Desta vez Justice apelo legal hein? XDDD Bem pessoal, apesar da pancadaria e tdo mais eu realmente espero q vcs tenham curtido mais este cap ^^ e n percam!!! Proximo cap!! A batalha entre Justice e o lider da gangue de ladroes, Ogremon!!! Sera que nosso vilao vai escapar dessa? Não percam!! mandem reviews e digam como esta o meu trabalho ateh aki pessoal por favor ^^ bem, ateh a proxima! Fui!!


	4. Líder da gangue dos ladrões, Ogremon

Ola galerinha, to d volta pra posta mais esse cap pra vcs ^^ mil desculpas pelas más notícias mas eu n posso evitar..... seguinte galera, eu to no cursinho, e agora que minhas aulas voltaram eu tenho que redobrar meus estudos para o maldito vestibular... ¬¬ portanto so poderei postar os caps de fds e olhala XDD portanto n c irritem e tenham paciencia com a demora da postagem por favor ^^'' bem, sem mais delongas, com vcs, Justice!

|~.~|

Meu Deus do céu, até que enfim!!!!! Mas que azar!!! Meu divulgador da história da minha vida é um estudante de cursinho!!!! Mas que maldição!! Por que não entrou na faculdade ao invés de ser burro e ter que fazer cursinho??? Eu hein.... ¬¬ Depois eu sou malvado por tentar ter um mundo só meu...... vocês se esquecem que para vocês o que é um dia para mim é um ano!!!!! Bem, não importa, vejo que eu já conquistei um seguidor por aí.... bom, muito bom.... se você continuar lendo minha história até o décimo manuscrito eu o respeitarei bastante e enxergarei em você um ser humano em potencial...... bem, onde eu estava? Desculpem mas fiquei literalmente sete anos sem conversar com alguém, logo eu acabei me esquecendo onde parei.... me dêem um tempo para que eu possa olhar nos manuscritos anteriores....................................................................................................................................................................Ah sim!! Eu parei na parte em que eu estava completamente ferrado e cercado por um Ogremon e seus lacaios inúteis..... bem, eu estava com Missimon, um digimon de nível In-Training.... em outras palavras, morto...

"Vamos!! Quero ver você armar contra mim desta vez!!!"

"|Tsc.... esse deve ser mesmo o líder daqueles idiotas.... preciso me livrar dele....|"

"Hehehe.... não precisa ficar preocupado.... eles não vão lutar....."

Em minha volta estavam um monte daqueles digimons fedidos e inúteis, que só ficam lá para mostar que o líder tem algum poder -.-...... imaginem como quiserem, mas lá tinha um bando de Goburimons e de seus plagios.... e quando eu digo plágios eu quero dizer das ''formas variáveis'' dele.... ou seja, os Goburimons pintados de outra cor -.- Sharmamons e Snow Goburimons.....

"He..... então é uma luta entre somente nós não é?"

"Hehehe..... sim.... pode mandar seu digimon.... pode vir ao mesmo tempo se quiser.... vou matar os dois"

"........."

Tsc... ¬¬ como eu gostaria de dar uma boa resposta para ele..... mas se eu o irritasse eu poderia morrer, e acreditem, eu não estava a fim de morrer tão cedo..... eu então começei o ataque

"Vamos Missimon! Desta vez você não poder perder!! Caso contrário você já sabe o que acontecerá conosco!!"

"Ban-tyo!!!!!!!"

"Hahaha!!!! Você vai morrer primeiro!!!!!"

Ogremon avança então até Missimon..... mesmo meu digimon tendo um propussor em suas costas, Ogremon era mais rápido..... tsc...... realmente........os status um digimon In-Training não se comparam ao de um digimon Champion........ e vocês sabem que eu estou certo.... bem, para provar que estou vou apenas contar a vocês o que aconteceu depois..... Ogremon com um soco, eu disse soco... ele nem usou sua clava..., mandou Missimon do outro lado da praia. Ele bateem uma pedra e lá fica ele desmaiado e destruído.

"Tsc.... perda de tempo..... eu sabia que seria uma perda de tempo...... mas não imaginei que fosse tanta.... bem, você é o próximo humano imbecil!!!"

"|Ótimo, vou morrer nesta ilha idiota ¬¬|"

"Ban-tyo!!!!"

Missimon havia recuperado rapidamente a consciência e já partiu para o ataque, mas não foi o bastante.... o impacto de seu Missile Crash apenas acertou Ogremon de raspão, fazendo-o perder muito pouco sangue digital.... para se ter uma noção, Ogremon desviou no momento exato e crucial... ele era poderoso

"Ho........ vejo que você é bem fortinho para um mero In-Training....."

"Ban-tyo!!"

"Você ainda consegue lutar companheiro? Se você dizer sim saiba que eu estarei aqui para apoiá-lo!" Eu tinha que encorajar aquele frecote.... -.- precisava de algum escudo para que eu pudesse pensar em uma boa estratégia.....

"Ban-tyo!!"

"Seu peste............ morra de uma vez!!!! **Pummel Whack!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Uma bola de energia azul envolveu o punho de Ogremon, com um impulso aquele caipira pula em direção ao meu Missimon que conseguiu desviar do soco..... mas quando o seu punho colidiu com o chão..... voou areia para tudo quanto é lado...... ele fez um imenso buraco no chão....... uma cratera

"|Mas o quê????? Tsc...! Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir pensar em nada....!!!!"|"

"Hahahahahaha!!!! Qual o problema???? Não virá me atacar?????"

"Vai chefe!! Você consegue!!!!"

"É!! Mostre para eles que com a gangue dos ladões ninguém brinca!!!!"

Hehe... aqueles mini criminosos de quinta categoria me deram uma fabulosa idéia......... você sabe o que estou pensando leitor? Não? Droga, vou ser obrigado a explicar ¬¬........ bem, é o seguinte.... Missimon já havia lutado com dezenas de digimons um pouco mais fortes que ele... as lutas contra aqueles Goburimons e aquele Gotsumon foi apenas algumas delas........ Por que eu não descrevi mais algumas para vocês? Se você está perguntando isso eu já darei a resposta ^^ Não estava a fim ¬¬ Mandar este depoimento através do Tempo-Espaço usa muita da minha energia.... portanto não fiquem me cobrando -.-...... bem, onde eu estava...? Ah sim.... o plano. Bem, o plano consistia na seguinte tática, destruir todos aqueles inúteis que estavam nos cercando e adquirir experiência............. depois era só rezar para um milagre acontecer e meu digimon ficar mais forte....

"Missimon!!! Ataque a platéia!!!"

"Ban-tyo...? Ban-tyo!!!"

E lá foi ele em direção aos inúteis.... tanto eles como Ogremon não estavam entendendo nada, por isso ficaram parados assistindo meu Missimon atravessar digimon por digimon com o Missile Crash XDDDD Sinceramente, eu rachei o bico com aquela...... só depois de muuuito tempo, quando restaram apenas dois deles, um Sharmamon e um Snow Goburimon, é que Ogremon começou a agir.... ele correu em direção a Missimon e o chutou para tirá-lo da mira dos dois..... mas não tinha problema...... eu já havia conseguido energia o suficiente para sobreviver mais um pouco.....

"Muito bem Missimon!!! Vamos lá!!! Missile Crash!!!"

"Ban-tyo!!!!!"

Ele parte então em direção a Ogremon..... ele desvia como fez da última vez, mas desta vez Missimon já tinha guardado seus movimentos na cabeça... com um giro de 180º ele volta e perfura o ombro de Ogremon....hehe, tudo parecia que o jogo tinha virado ao meu favor..... mas.....

"Hehehe....."

"Missimon!!! Saia de perto dele...!!! |Tsc... ele está preso...??|"

"**Desta vez eu mato você!!!!!!!!! Pummel Whack!!!!!!!!**"

Com sua técnica, Ogremon acerta Missimon em cheio.......... o ataque foi tão forte que arrastou Missimon para bem longe q acabou atingindo os outro dois lacaios que tinham sobredo.... ambos foram distruídos na hora.....

"**Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! E então????????? É só isso que você pode fazer???????**"

Missimon estava bem longe agora.... e ele estava em pedaços.... todo rachado e sem forças...... e mesmo eu sendo o tamer dele, como um observador eu digo, ele não iria mais se levantar.... estava ferido demais

"**Você me deixou irritado humano..... sabia da questão dos pontos de experiência e matou meus subordinados apenas para fortalecer seu bicho inútil........ agora eu vou descontar minha raiva em você..... comece a rezar pois eu vou te matar**"

Que rima imbecil ¬¬ Bem, de qualquer forma, ele era burro. Ele não percebeu a idiotice que fez... e como eu percebi eu mesmo falei para ele

"Hehe.... sinto muito mas quem vai morrer é você...."

"Como....? Repita isso...."

"Você vai morrer Ogremon... pois mesmo sendo um Champion você é fraco demais....... se teve dificuldades para enfrentar um digimon de nível In-Training, imagine contra um de nível Rookie...."

"O quê...?"

Eu apenas apontei.... hehehe...... Missimon, mesmo no estado semi-morto que estava, estava absorvendo os dados dos imbecis que o próprio líder matou.... ele estava brilhando, e cada vez com mais intensidade...... foi aí que o brilho atinge seu ápice e uma grande quantidade de luz é lançada de meu digimon.....

"Mas o que....... mas que diabos é isso????"

"Isto se chama evolução........ e é exatamente isto que destruirá você.... hehehe........"

Agora ele tinha um corpo, agora ele estava em uma forma menos humilhante... Ele parecia um dragão, ou um dinossauro.... depende da sua capacidade de associação -.-....... mas ele tinha uma coloração bem exótica e um capacete de soldado e uma rifle em suas mãos..... hehehe.... um digimon naturalmente criado para a guerra........ Missimon havia evoluído para Commandramon......

Bem, estou irritado ¬¬ Estou a sete anos isolado e é tudo culpa de quem está divulgando minha história!! Portanto como um castigo eu também não quero saber mais ¬¬ Vou terminar o conto por aqui e pouco me importa se está curto ou não........ mas sou um homem de palavra.... hehehe..... prometo que amanhã contarei para vocês o fim desta luta chata e sem sentido...... bem, de qualquer forma, preciso economizar forças para amanhã...... qualquer coisa basta me mandarem alguma mensagem com suas dúvidas ou súplicas para mim.... espero contato...

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Me desculpem pelo cap curtinho =/ mas esta muito tarde e como eu andei estudando a semana toda meu nivel de criatividade esta bem abaixo do esperado.... mas prometo q amanha já faço a continuaçao, mandando vcs review ou n ^^ bem pessoal, ateh a proxima e como Justice msm disse, qualquer coisa basta mandar um review ^^ ateh a proxima galera! Fui!!


	5. Puttimon

Já estou d volta pra dar um fim à luta que já durou ateh d+ XDD bem pessoal, mais uma vez me perdoem pelo curto cap comparado aos primeiros, mas lembrem-se: o que importa n eh o tamanho do cap mas sim sua densidade..... o cap pode ter sido curto mas foi bem importante ^^ bem, xega de papo XD com vcs, Justice!

|~.~|

Olá humanos que estão lendo isto...... bem, estou vendo aqui que conquistei mesmo um adepto! Muito bom! Você é um que merece coisa melhor do que esse planeta imundo -.- é uma pena que o portal para o Digi-Mundo está...... bem, isso não importa....... bom, vamos continuar de onde parei sim? Eu não disse que sou um homem de palavra...? Hehehe.... aqui está a continuação

"Não pode ser..... ele.... evoluiu????"

"Hehe...... E então Missimon? Ou devo dizer Commandramon?"

"Olha só!! Eu evoluí chefe!!"

"O.o...... É.... que vom ^^.... |Ele sabe falar agora??? Tsc.... preferia quando ele não sabia... agora vai dar mais trabalho ¬¬|"

"Você pode evoluir quantas vezes quiser!!! Saiba que não conseguirá me derrotar assim!!!!!!"

"Isso é o que veremos.... vamos lá Commandramon!! Hora do contra-ataque!!!"

"Certo!!"

Ogremon parte então na direção de Commandramon... hehehehehe...... uma besta selvagem contra um soldado bem treinado.... devo dizer o resultado ou não precisa? Não precisa não é mesmo? Eu apenas vou descrever a cena....... fechem seus olhos e vejam um Ogremon com um pedaço de osso inútil e fedido correndo na direção de um Commandramon com um rifle poderoso em mãos XDD

"Hora do ataque Commandramon..."

"Certo chefe!!! M16 Assassin!!!!"

O ataque era simples, e por isso era mortal...... consistia em atirar com sua arma no oponente ;] mas como todos sabem, Missimon tinha acabado de evoluir, portanto não estava acostumado a usar uma arma.... logo os cinco tiros lançados não foram letais, mas a quantidade de dano e sangue digital que Ogremon perdeu foi impressionante..... seu peito e suas pernas estavam completamente furadas....... hehe....

"Não.... não pode ser......!!! Eu sou um digimon Champion!!! Como um simples Rookie como você pode estar vencendo???"

"Deixe-me explicar pessoalmente...... meu digimon venceu você por dois motivos..... o primeiro é por minha causa... eu estou aqui auxiliando ele... o segundo e mais importante..... ele não é um digimon comum... ele é mais poderoso que um digimon Rookie convencional... ele tem a força de um Champion se ele lutar direito...... você realmente não tem sorte..."

"Tsc....!! **E quem disse que eu perdi??????? Foi você quem perdeu!!!!!!! Bone Cudgel!!!!**"

Ogremon atira seu osso como se fosse um bumerangue... mas...... em quem ele iria acertar...? Commandramon não estava mais lá....hehe...

"Mas o que.... onde ele está??????"

Vou lhes contar um segredo, para vocês verem o quanto eu gosto de vocês..... Commandramon é um soldado, e aquela pele xadrez dele não é porque o xadrez e as listras estão na moda ¬¬..... a pele dele é assim pois ela possui um pigmento especial, que o permite se camuflar em qualquer ambiente para ataques surpresa..... ele estava camuflado em algum lugar, o qual nem mesmo eu conheço....

"Já que é assim.........**Vou acertar você humano!!!!!!!!! Pummel Whack!!!!!!!!**"

Eu não me espantei. E vocês sabem que eu não tenho porque mentir -.- eu tentei desviar pois já sabia que ele me atacaria... mas.... não contava que aquele imbecil do Commandramon estaria camuflado bem atrás de mim ¬¬³³³³³ ambos caímos no chão e estávamos bem na mira de Ogremon.... mas..........

"Parem de brigar!!!!!!! Angel Dust!!!!!!!!!"

"Mas o qu...????????????? Aaahh.........ZzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzZZZzzzzz"

Por incrível que pareça..... Ogremon tinha caído no sono XDDDDDDDD ele estava roncando na areia..... e do céu, aprece um digimon...... um digimon que mudou minha tragetória de vida no Digi-Mundo..... seu nome era Puttimon

"Você está bem??"

"....."

"Eu detesto brigas!!! Não quero mais saber de brigas aqui!!! Sendo você humano ou não, eu não quero que brigue com digimons e nem que eles briguem com você!!"

"...................."

"Você não tem nada a dizer??"

".......Tenho sim........ M16 Assassin......"

"O quê...?"

Commandramon estava camuflado se é que vocês lembram, logo aquele Puttimon não tinha visto ele..... mas Commandramon havia entendido a ordem, e do lugar onde estava atirou bem na cabeça de Ogremon, matando-o de uma vez por todas.... ele então vira dados os quais são absorvidos pelo meu digimon.... foi uma vitória deliciosa diga-se de passagem, eu também me diverti muito com a cara de frustração que aquele Puttimon fez XDDDDD

"....Por quê....?"

"Perdão?"

"Por que você o matou????? Eu usei minha técnica especial apenas para pode parar com as brigas!!! E mesmo assim você....!"

E então ele começa a chorar ¬¬..... este é um dos motivos pelo qual eu odeio digimons Baby..... e eu também não tinha uso para ele.... portanto...

"Commandramon.... M16 Assas.... O.o??????"

"Ah... por favor, não chore amiguinho ^^ Justice e eu apenas estávamos punindo os bandidos.... não é mesmo Justice?"

¬¬.......... aquele **idiota** do Commandramon estava consolando o bebê!!! Dava para acreditar??? Era por isso que eu detestava digimon que podia falar ¬¬.......

"Er.... sim, claro...."

"Mas....! Mesmo assim!!! Você não poderia perdoá-lo????"

"Perdo......Perdoar??????"

Era só o que me faltava.... uma lição de moral ¬¬....... olha, ao longo dos manuscritos vocês me verão receber inúmeras lições de moral ¬¬ essa é a primeira delas...... eu queria muito matar aquele bichinho mas Commandramon foi mais rápido ¬¬

"Eu gostaria muito de mostrar para você que Justice é uma pessoa de bem e que está do lado da justiça!!! Por favor, será que você não poderia se unir à nossa luta??"

"O-Oquê...?" dizia ele um pouco confuso mas bem interessado

"**O quê!?!?!?!?!?**" gritava eu como um louco -.-

Commandramon então começa a contar a história que eu havia contado para ele, sobre o defeito (mais um ¬¬) de Yggdrasil e que eu era um escolhido para tentar resolver o problema e outras coisinhas mais.......

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso....... o digimundo está com problemas...... Justice!! Você pode contar comigo!!"

"^^ É assim que se fala amiguinho!!"

"O.o....... er......"

Dava para acreditar nisso?? ¬¬ Eu não estava afim de tomar conta de mais um bebê... tinha que cair fora daquela ilha ridícula e ir para o continente principal para recrutar digimons mais poderosos para o meu plano...... e aquele imbecil do Commandramon fica recrutando qualquer um........ eu não poderia matá-lo agora pois Commandramon estava bem animado com aquilo tudo.... ele até mataria Puttimon, mas minha credibilidade com ele iria diminuir muito, e isto era a última coisa que eu queria....

"Impossível Commandramon...."

"Po...Por que Justice??"

"Você se lembra das palavras de Jijimon não é...? Eu apenas posso ter um digimon por enquanto..."

"Sim, é verdade... você me disse... mas você me disse também que era só até o momento de você ter experiência como um tamer!! E eu tenho certeza que isso você tem chefe!! Olhe para mim!! Em menod de três dias você me evoluiu duas vezes!!!"

".........Sim... você tem razão..."

Aquele carinha já estava me dando nos nervos e olha que a gente só tinha conversado por uns 5 minutos ¬¬..... mas.... se você olhar pelo outro lado... mesmo ele sendo um digimon de nível Baby com uma única técnica, ridícula por sinal, que não passa de uma técnica de suporte, ele foi capaz de afetar um Champion como Ogremon....... realmente, ele poderia servir de auxílio para meus planos..... Hehehe.... foi aí que eu tive uma idéia.....

"Está bem.... eu concordo em levar Puttimon comigo.... mas...... saibam vocês dois que eu tenho planos para vocês... e Puttimon, espero que não se importe mas eu irei me focar em Commandramon primeiro......"

"Por mim tudo bem ^^ e você Puttimon?"

"S-Sim....... tudo bem..."

Não foi uma resposta firme, e digimons que não crêem em mim 100% poderiam a se tornar uma ameaça para mim no futuro....

"Commandramon.... poderia dar uma volta e patrulhar o perímetro? Quero conversar um pouco com Puttimon..."

"Entendido"

Commandramon parte então para a outra extremidade da praia, e apenas eu e Puttimon ficamos sentados na areia

"Me fale um pouco de você Puttimon... de onde você veio? Como foi que chegou aqui?"

"Eu... eu não sei.... geralmente nós temos uma certa lembrança de nossa vida passada, mas.... sempre que vou me lembrar eu acabo tento uma forte dor de cabeça e minhas memórias ficam em branco......"

"Hum..... lembrança da vida passada é..... entendo....."

"Mas eu.... eu sou um digimon do tipo anjo...!! Se estou aqui mais uma vez é porque fui bom na outra vida!! E então renasci neste mundo para voltar a fazer o bem!!"

"Eu tenho certeza que sim Puttimon ^^"

Para aqueles imbecis que estão lendo isto aqui e não sabem, quando um digimon morre ele é julgado por um cão filho da mãe chamado Anubismon, se você foi bom você volta como um ovo e renasce, mas se foi mal é jogado na Dark Area..... acreditem, aquele cão vai me irritar muito ¬¬ mas ainda não é o momento para isso

"Eu... eu acabei de renascer..... então estou tentando conversar com os outros digimons nativos para tentar guiá-los para o caminho do bem, mas......"

"Mas ninguém o escuta não é.......?"

"É.... eles me subestimam por eu ser fraco e jovem....... eu não entendo o porque... me diga Justice, você que já está aqui a mais tempo que eu.... por que os digimons sempre ficam lutando entre si e não escutam aqueles que estão certos??"

"Você pergunta para mim...... bem... eu tenho a resposta meu amigo...."

"Tem...?"

"Sim..."

Ah sim... eu tinha a resposta... hehehehehehehehe........ e como eu tinha.......

"Estes digimons....... eles são um bando de bestas selvagens Puttimon.... você mesmo viu aquele Ogremon.... se não fosse por você, eu estaria morto....... estes digimons não escutam a razão ou o bom senso..... só pensam em lutar e ficarem mais fortes........."

"Mas então..... então não adianta falar com eles... eles nunca me ouvirão..."

"|He... é agora...| Não é verdade Puttimon..... existe uma maneira de convencê-los a seguir o bem......"

"Então me diga qual é!!! Eu preciso saber!!"

"O único jeito meu amigo... é você se tornando forte.... e mostrar a eles o caminho do bem... mesmo que seja à força..... e não tem problema se você os matar.... eles reviverão e terão a oportunidade de serem bons na outra vida...."

"E...então... foi por isso que você matou aquele Ogremon....."

"Sim, exatamente........ ainda mais eu que sou um dos escolhidos para purificar este mundo...... não posso me iludir com o pensamento que uma mera conversa irá resolver tudo...."

"Entendo.... então, não importa o que eu pense... este mundo deve ser purificado pela força no fim das contas........."

"Exatamente Puttimon... você está entendendo o que eu quero dizer...... Hehehe...."

"Eu... eu já me decidi Jutice... não estava muito seguro de mim antes mas... agora é certeza...! Quero ir com você e purificar este mundo!!!! Tenho certeza que com nossa união nós poderemos, juntos, mostrar ao digimundo o bem!!"

Hahahahaha!!!! Vocês não tem idéia de como eu fiquei feliz depois dele ter dito aquilo!!!! XDDD Mais um imbecil que caiu feito um patinho na minha :B Bem, eu já havia conquistado mais um escravo para mim..... mas não deu muito tempo de comemorar... senti que algo se aproximava pelo mar

"Ora ora ora.... conversando com seu digimon Justice? Me parece que ele não evoluiu nada nos últimos três dias desde que você chegou aqui.....o que é que você andou fazendo hein?"

"Ho........ Não se preocupe... este não é meu digimon principal.... Whamon..."

Sim, era Whamon... o digimon que iria me levar para o continente principal..... eu não sei o que aquela baleia estava fazendo lá, mas vi que ela estava bem impaciente

"De qualquer forma... vim aqui pois fiquei sabendo que o último escolhido enfim chegou no nosso mundo.... só não pensei que você estaria assim..... não temos tempo, temos que ir para o continente"

"Ainda não"

"............Por quê...?"

"Aaaahhh!!! Chefe cuidado é uma baleia!!!"

Commandramon tinha chegado e estava gritando feito um louco.... demorou um tempinho até que conseguisse explicar para ele sobre Whamon

"Ho..... então você estava falando a verdade.... não sabia que você tinha dois digimons.... realmente... você deve ser mais forte que todos os outros que eu levei até o continente... mais forte até do que ele........."

"''Ele''...?"

"Não se preocupe, um dia você os encontrará ^^"

Tsc.... eu desejava nunca ter os conhecido ¬¬²³³²³²³²³²³² principalmente ''ele''......... vocês saberão de quem estou falando mais para frente..................

"De qualquer forma, me dê mais um dia para treinar..... assim me sentirei seguro para ir até o continente principal..."

"Hum... concordo com você.... mas treino é treino... como saberei se você se sentirá realmente pronto?"

"Ali..." eu apontei para a montanha que ficava no centro da ilha

"A montanha? O que que tem ela?"

"Vou escalar a montanha e chegar ao topo.... se eu voltar vivo então estarei pronto para partir..."

"Você o quê??? Lá é muito perigoso!! Nenhum dos outros sequer tentaram fazer isso!!! E não é apenas isso não! Dizem que existe um digimon lá em cima que sai à noite para caçar digimons... ele os leva para o topo da montanha e os devora lá!!"

"|Ele sequestra digimons...? Seria ele então o responsável pelos digimons raptados que aquela Palmon estava dizendo...?| Mesmo assim... me deixe tentar... eu possuo dois digimons, não deve ser nada difícil para mim..."

"..... Se você diz.... então vá... estarei te esperando aqui... mas eu lhe dou um prazo de 48 horas no máximo entendeu? Se você demorar mais que isso irei embora e só volto semana que vem"

"Entendido...bem, vamos então pessoal?"

"Vamos lá chefe!!"

"Estou com você Justice!"

"Certo... vamos..."

Hehe.... e lá ia eu e meus dois fiéis digimons..... estávamos indo direto para a montanha para ver o que há em cima dela..... e acreditem... o que estava me esperando em cima da montanha era algo que iria mudar minha vida muito mais do que Puttimon....... hehehe...... bem, faço destas linhas o ponto final de hoje... vou dar uma parada para economia de energia...... continuem mandando suas mensagens para mim através da internet dizendo o que acharam deste pedaço da história... bem, até a próxima para os que vão continuar lendo... espero contato...

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Pronto galera, mais um cap terminado ^^ espero q tenham c divertido com essa parte da historia viu? Semana q vem tem mais!! Bem, mandem reviews dizendo o q axaram!! Estarei esperando ^^ bem, ateh a proxima pessoal!!! Fui!!


	6. Escalando a Montanha

Gente eu peço desculpas pela minha imensa falha semana passada.... n consegui posta nd pra vcs =/ eu estava mto oculpado estudando para tirar o atraso e tentar me acostumar com a rotina tdo d novo.... sabem como eh neh? Mas q bom que Justice esta conseguindo novos seguidores ^^ Ou não neh XDDD Bem, mil desculpas pessoal e prometo postar bastante pra vcs esse fds!!!! Bem, sem mais delongas, com vocês, Justice!

|~.~|

Puta que pariu!!!! Me desculpem o linguajar mas..... assim não dá!!! Até perdi a conta de quanto anos se passaram até eu receber algum sinal de vida de vocês!! E não é só isso não! Este cara que está divulgando minha história na internet é um inútil!!! Eu o mataria se não estivesse tão longe.... mas o que importa é que eu conquistei meu segundo seguidor ;]...... perfeito...... em honra à sua aderência à minha história eu já lhe respondo sua dúvida.... sim sim você viu certo.... o Puttimon vai virar um Wormmon sim.... Hehehehehehehehehe.... mas vamos esperar para ver sim? Bem.... deixe-me ver onde eu parei............................................................... Ah sim!! Estava subindo a montanha!! Ótimo, bem, deixe-me continuar de onde parei então

"Angel Dust!!"

"Mas o q...?????" e o digimon cai em sono profundo

"M16 Assassin"

Eu estava na floresta a caminho da montanha... e esta virou minha rotina naquele momento, destruir todos os digimons que apareciam na minha frente com a minha mais nova estratégia: Puttimon usava seu poder, Angel Dust e fazia a presa dormir, então Commandramon atacava com sua técnica, M16 Assassin. Em outras palavras, uma estratégia perfeita, **naquele devido momento**...... não pensem que eu era um imbecil que achava que um mero truque como aquele era bom.... eu tinha coisas muito mais interessantes na cabeça para por em prática mas.... não dispunha das ferramentas necessárias no momento.... bem, mas este digimon que acaba de morrer já era o 14º da lista -.- e nada do meu Commandramon evoluir ¬¬ Bem, mas mais importante que isso, estávamos avançando e já estávamos escalando a montanha.... vocês deveriam ver a cara que Jijimon fez para mim quando viu que eu tinha 2 digimons sob meu controle ;] O céu estava começando a escurecer e eu ainda não tinha chegado nem na metade da montanha... eu já tinha vencido inúmeros digimons na montanha como por exemplo Gottsumons e até mesmo Golemons..... foi então que a noite finalmente caiu...... e eu comecei a sentir algo estranho no ar....

"Commandramon..."

"Eu percebi também chefe..... não se preocupe pois estou em alerta!"

"|Pff...... um digimon Rookie está em alerta para me defender... agora sim estou realmente calmo ¬¬.....| Certo.............."

"O que foi? O que aconteceu?"

Apesar de ser forte, Puttimon era um bebê -.-......... logo não tinha condições de voar por muito tempo.. e sobrou para quem colocá-lo na cabeça? ¬¬ Exatamente, eu mesmo.....

"Pelo jeito tem algo bem grande vindo na nossa direção Puttimon, por isso fique alerta"

"Pode deixar Justice, não vou deixar ninguém encostar em você!"

"|Ooohh..... agora sim eu me sinto seguro... já não basta um Rookie, agora um Baby ¬¬.... valeu hein...?| Muito obrigado Puttimon ^^"

Continuamos a subir...... desta vez o sol se pôs de vez..... foi então que ouvimos alguns gritos de crianças

"Aaaahhhhh!!!"

"Chefe!! O que foi aquilo??"

"Eu não sei... mas parece que alguns digimons foram mortos....."

"Justice!! Ali em baixo!!!"

Puttimon me avisa do que tinha visto.... na base da montanha havia um digimon, mas ele estava em uma parte não iluminada pela luz do luar.... era grande, e parecia uma aranha... e o pior... Puttimon gritou tão alto que o digimon ouviu também!! ¬¬ Sinceramente!! Por que essas coisas aconteciam comigo??? Sabem, vocês já devem ter visto um pouco disso!! Eu sempre crio as estratégias perfeitas!!! Os planos perfeitos!! E sempre que algo dá errado é por culpa de algum fator externo!!! Na maioria das vezes digimons..... -.- Não.... eu tenho certeza que **ela** atrapalhou mais planos meus do que qualquer digimon que eu já manipulei ¬¬........... Bem, deixe aquela maluca para depois, vamos voltar para a história sim? Bem, o digimon ouviu o grito... e quando viu Puttimon em minha cabeça ele começou a subir rapidamente a montanha

"Aaahh! Justice ele está subindo!!!!"

"É eu sei ¬¬"

"A culpa é minha...."

"Não é hora de se culpar. Commandramon, este aí parece ser dos grandes... atire até destruí-lo"

"Entendido chefe!!! M16 Assassin!!!"

Os tiros apenas chicoteavam o digimon mas acabavam sendo repelidos, como se ele fosse feito de metal...... eu me assustei com a força daquilo e resolvi apelar para a minha estratégia padrão

"Puttimon, Angel Dust!"

"Entendido!!"

"Commandramon, fique à postos você também"

"Certo!!"

"Angel Dust!!!"

O digimon recebeu o pózinho dourado de Puttimon...... ele reduziu um pouco a velocidade mas... de nada adiantou, ele continuou subindo com uma velocidade consideravelmente grande

"O quê??? Impossível!!!!"

"Chefe cuidado!!!"

O digimon avança sobre mim mas na verdade ele apenas atinge Puttimon.... ele então o pega e coloca em uma espécie de bolsa que ele carregava..... lá de dentro eu vi que havia muitos digimons do nível Baby.....

"Tsc! Era você que estava matando digimons do nível Baby não é??"

"Um.... humano...? Você é um humano....? Hehe..... vá embora, não estou afim de lidar com a escória que é você... em breve o lorde das trevas renascerá e é bom você estar longe quando isso acontecer!!" Ao dizer isso o digimon sobe bem rápido até o topo da montanha, lugar onde eu havia visto ele pela primeira vez....

"Lorde das trevas....? Tsc.... Commandramon, temos que ver o que está acontecendo"

"É isso mesmo chefe!! Temos que resgatar nosso amigo!!"

"Exatamente!!"

Amigo?? Hahahahahaha!!! Que amigo??? Eu não tenho amigos!! Eu estava indo era ver o tal Lorde das trevas!!! Se eu conseguisse fazê-lo trabalhar para mim, eu poderia reinar este mundo com uma facilidade considerável... hehehehe.... e era exatamente o que eu iria fazer

"Vamos Commandramon!"

"Sim!!"

Subimos então a montanha..... quando finalmente chegamos no topo, uma surpresa. Havia uma caverna lá no topo e que estava parcialmente iluminada. Entramos nela e vimos o digimon... ele estava fazendo uma espécie de ritual das trevas no chão da caverna.... ele colocava alguns digimons na cruz invertida desenhando com sangue digital.... os digimons eram sacrificados e uma certa parte de seus dados fluia para fora da caverna... isso explicava o poruqe daqueles dados saindo da montanha naquele dia....... o digimon estava prestes a pegar Puttimon para colocá-lo no circulo de sacrifício, mas Commandramon foi um estúpido e sai do esconderijo e atira no digimon -.-

"Vocês??? Vocês não ouviram meu aviso não é??? Querem tanto morrer pelas minhas mãos?? Que seja!! Venham os dois!! Eu, a bela Arukenimon irei destruir vocês!!!!!!!"

"Tsc.... parece que não tem mesmo jeito...... tome cuidado Commandramon... ela é um digimon no nível Ultimate...."

Bem...... faço destas minhas palavras finais -.- Vocês já devem perceber a imensa enrascada que eu entrei não é? Bem.... como eu posso dizer.... aquele digimon vai me dar muito trabalho, mas o pior não será ela... será seu mestre..... hehehe...... vocês vão entender o que eu estou falando mais para frente..... bem, estou cansado. A falta de prática me fez atrofiar um pouco ¬¬ Daqui a pouco eu volto com mais uma parte da minha história para vocês meus queridos seguidores..... vocês já sabem onde me encontrar... espero contato....

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal, eu quis fazer meio q um prologo adiantando pra vcs a grande batalha q sera travada entre Justice e Arukenimon, o digimon de nível Ultimate.... bem, vocês já perceberam a situaçao do nosso amigo n eh? XD Bem, por favor mandem reviews comentando o q axaram e suas duvidas para mim e eu tenho certeza q Justice respondera a tdas elas ^^ (c eh q há alguma duvida XDD) Bem, ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	7. Arukenimon

Ola pessoal, desculpem a demora pra postar aki pra vcs esse cap ^^'' Como vcs msm sabem Justice esta um tanto quanto...... encrencado XD Nem mesmo eu sei como ele conseguiu lutar com aquilo, mas veremos ateh onde isso vai nos levar.... bem, n eh a mim q vcs qrem ouvir flar XDDD Portanto com vocês, Justice!

|~.~|

Olá humanos, que bom que estão mandando mensagens regularmente para mim, isso só mostra o quanto meu prestígio cresce entre vocês ;] Bem, eu confesso que a luta foi terrível e eu quase morri... mas a luta teve seu lado bom e vocês verão qual é.... mas antes de mais nada, para aqueles que estão pensando ''Aaahh... mas o Commandramon é um Rookie e Arukenimon é um Ultimate!! Não tem como Justice vencer!!'' Bem, para aqueles que pensaram nisso eu já lhes digo: Vocês são uns inúteis e não leram minha história desde o começo ¬¬......... Alguém aqui já jogou algum rpg?? O nível não importa!! O que importa são os status!!! Um digimon de nível Baby pode vencer um Mega -.- Basta usar um gameshark e maximizar os status do digimon.... estou certo ou errado? Portanto eu vou deixar uma coisa clara para todos vocês apenas para esclarecer os espantos iniciais, esqueçam essa história de Tai, Matt, Davis, Takato ou quem vocês quiserem..... isso aqui não é um Digi-Mundo como nos desenhos, isso é como se fosse um jogo, portanto se acostumem comigo vencendo oponentes mais poderosos que eu em nível, força, número, etc....... bem, chega de papo, deixe-me continuar a narrar

"**Spider Thread!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

De suas mãos ela atira uma espécie de fita, linha, tentáculo, oque você achar mais conveniente pensar.... mas o que importa é que o ataque era tão rápido e poderoso que Commandramon foi lançado em uma parede da caverna.... o impacto foi tanto que ela até rachou....... Eu estava realmente espantado, eu sabia que eu não tinha chances mas mesmo assim o resultado era chocante.

"Commandramon!! Você deve manter distância!! Este não é um inimigo qualquer!"

"É.... eu percebi chefe...."

"|Tsc.... ela está avançando...| Commandramon!! Use sua outra técnica!! DCD Bomb!!"

"Entendido!"

"Não vai adiantar criança!!!"

"Engole essa!!!"

Me parece que eu nunca contei para vocês que Commandramon possui dois ataques não é? Bem, eu não estava afim de contar -.- E é melhor se acostumarem com isso ¬¬ Mas não se preocupem, eu lhes descrevo o ataque: A técnica chamada DCD Bomb consiste em jogar uma pequena bomba no oponente porém com um grande poder de explosão ;] enfim, Commandramon lançou umas três destas bombas o que causou uma grande explosão.......

"Aaahhhhh!!"

"Pegamos ela chefe!!"

"Essa não!! Imbecil!! Cuidado! Atrás de você!!!"

"O qu...? Aaahhh!!!"

-.-.................Era um idiota não? Só porque acertou ela e fez uma grande fumaça ele achou que ganhou a luta... ¬¬ Vou falar o que aconteceu... apareceu um outro digimon aranha que pegou Commandramon de jeito... desta vez era um Dokugumon....

"Hehehehehe.... você sabe da sua atual situação não é mesmo humano...?"

"He......Predation Spider não é...? Este ataque consiste em invocar um Dokugumon para fazer o trabalho sujo......"

"Vejo que conhece bastante sobre mim...."

"Ah sim..... conheço sim... e não é só de você..... conheço sobre seu mestre também....."

"Ho.... eu acho que não..."

"Como disse?"

"Se conhecesse mesmo meu mestre você estaria longe daqui...."

"Hehe... eu não sou tão imbecil assim..... eu tenho planos...."

"Ah é mesmo? É uma pensa que você não poderá executá-los neste mundo....."

Eu não havia percebido mais bem em cima de mim havia um Dokugumon...... e ele já estava preparado para o bote...... mas eu como eu havia dito acima, não sou idiota.... antes de entrar na caverna eu havia pego comigo algumas DCD Bombs com Commandramon... eu já sabia que meu oponente seria um Ultimate logo no momento em que Puttimon falhou em colocá-lo para dormir..... basta raciocinar comigo, se um Champion cai no sono, logo dá para se concluir que um digimon mais forte demoraria para ser afetado... isso já se exclui a possibilidade de ser um Mega pois se fosse ele não precisaria escolar a montanha tão pouco iria reduzir a velocidade quando recebeu o Angel Dust de Puttimon............ bem, depois que eu vi aquele digimon caindo em cima de mim eu apenas joguei uma bomba bem nos olhos dele, e com a explosão aquela aranha teve sua cabeça explodida ;]

"Commandramon o que pensa que está fazendo?? Pare de brincar e venha até aqui!!"

"Ah... essa aranha não sai de cima.... ah.... sua...... M16 Assassin!!!!!!"

Commandramon mata e absorve os dados da aranha e parte em direção à Arukenimon.... mas esta não estava nem ligando.... ela apenas invocava mais Dokugumons para lutar contra nós....... ela estava mais ocupada com aquele ritual ridículo dela...... ela sacrificava digimon atrás de digimon.... e uma pequena parcela de dados fluia para fora da caverna..... a minha grande sorte era que Commandramon já estava instruido a absorver todo e qualquer tipo de dados que ele encontrasse pairando por aí.... e enquanto isso ele matava as aranhas que ficavam atacando ele...... eu tinha apenas que dar um jeito de tirar Puttimon daquele saco que eu descobri que é feito de teia....... mas eu não tive muito tempo para pensar, Arukenimon tirou logo ele do saco e o colocou dentro do símbolo de sacrifício...... pelo jeito ele seria o próximo.... eu não tive tempo nenhum de pensar, apenas corri e joguei todas as bombas que possuia nas pernas e na cabeça de Arukenimon..... isso a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, o que me permitiu ter uma boa quantia de tempo e recuperar meu segundo escravo

"Justice!! Você veio me salvar!!"

"|Opa.... sim sim, claaaro ¬¬| Mas é claro que sim amiguinho!! Pronto para ajudar Commandramon?"

"Sim!!!"

Puttimon foi ajudar o outro que estava começando a ficar em apuros... com sua técnica, todos os digimons começaram a dormir, o que permitiu que Commandramon pudesse matar e absorver os dados daquelas aranhas imbecis... mas nossa alegria não durou muito....... Arukenimon tinha se levantado....

"Certo... agora eu estou puta da vida com vocês....... **Morram todos de uma vez!!!! Acid Mist!!!!**"

"Um terceiro ataque????? Essa não!! Cuidado chefe!!"

Acid Mist era um ataque no qual era expelido da boa de Arukenimon uma certa quantidade de um ácido verde...... este a´cido inteligentemente ia até minha direção, mas Commandramon pulou na minha frente e acabou recebendo o ataque em meu lugar....

"Essa não!!! Commandramon!!!" Puttimon gritava estérico

"Tsc...!"

"Hehehehehe......"

"Aaahh......"

Commandramon cai no chão completamente paralizado...... ele se debatia de dor no chão pois o ácido corroia seu corpo pouco a pouco....... ele estava morrendo e eu não poderia deixar..... mas.... se eu visse que não havia jeito eu fugiria com Puttimon e o deixaria morrer.....

"Puttimon, mantenha distância dela mas a mantenha sobre seu ataque!"

"Entendido!!"

Puttimon voa na direção de Arukenimon que tinha voltado a fazer os sacrifícios...... Ele mandava imensas quantidades de Angel Dust mas parecia que não adiantava nada......... e enquanto isso Commandramon estava do meu lado morrendo

"Chefe...."

"Pare de falar e se mantenha acordado.... falar agora não vai adiantar"

"O... O que significa..... Ban-tyo...?"

"Hein...?"

"Eu... eu vi algumas imagens na minha..... cabeça e.... eu me lembrei desta palavra.... o que é.... Ban-tyo...?"

"Eu responderei sua pergunta caso você sobreviva meu amigo..... por isso mantenha-se quieto..."

"S-Sim..."

"Sua peste!!! Saia daqui!! Spider Thread!!!"

"Aaaahhh!!!" Puttimon foi atingido bem em cheio e voa para o outro lado da caverna...."

"Eu não estou afim de lutar com fracotes como vocês.... vocês são apenas uns inúteis que irão morrer!!!"

Arukenimon sacrifica mais dois digimons Baby..... e depois disto uma grande massa de energia negra começa a se formar e a condensar... esta energia então se transforma em um digi-ovo...... ele era negro com listas roxas..........

"**Hahahahahaha!!!!! Está aqui!!! O ovo de meu mestre!!!! Agora é só eu me sacrificar para ele absorver meus dados e evoluir!!! Hahahahahaha!!!! E não é só isso... sacrificarei vocês também para que alimentem meu senhor!!!!!!**"

"Hehehe..... sinto muito Arukenimon, mas..... seu mestre não receberá dado nenhum, seja seu ou nosso..."

"Ho.... você está muito confiante para um humano que possui um digimon semi-morto e um desmaiado..."

"He.... olhe melhor imbecil..... não vejo nenhum ''semi-morto'' aqui..."

"Ora, do que é que você está falan..... Hein...? O que está acontecendo...? Por que ele está brilhando??"

"Hehehe.... todos os Dokugumons... e todas as pequenas parcelas de dados que você deixava escapar do seu ritual ridículo..... **tudo foi absorvido por Commandramon!!! Agora você verá o que é sofrer de verdade!!! Se você teve dificuldades para derrotá-lo enquanto Rookie saiba que não terá chances contra ele em sua forma Champion!!! É para seu desespero que apresento a nova forma de Commandramon!!! Apareça!! Sealsdramon!!!!**"

Hahahahahahahahaha!!! Exatamente!!! Commandramon acabou de evoluir para Sealsdramon!!! Eu consegui um digimon de nível Champion!!! Aquela aranha imunda estava perdida na minha mão e vocês sabem que ela estava!!! Hehehe...... não percam no próximo manuscrito.... a conclusão de minha batalha contra aquela aranha estúpida...... Agora que me empolguei, não vou parar de escrever ainda... portanto continuem mantendo contato comigo meus queridos seguidores.....

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal eh isso ai ^^ parece q Justice conseguiu virar o jogo XDD N c preocupem pois estou escrevdo bastante pra vcs por causa do fds passado q foi um fiasco total ^^'' Bem, eu andei lendo uns reviews e vi o comentario sobre Jijimon... n se preocupe Yuri, tdo o q acontece em minha fic n eh apenas uma contradiçao ou algum erro meu n ^^ tdo sera explicado assim q Justice sair de File Island, portanto tenha um pouco d paciencia sim? Bem, sem mais delongas eu já vou continuar e fazer o proximo cap pra vcs ^^ portanto continuem ai q logo logo ele sai!! Ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	8. O Nascimento do Lorde das Trevas

E já na sequencia vcs continuam com o final da grande batalha travada entre Justice e Arukenimon que teoricamente alcançou seu objetivo que era o de reviver seu mestre... Agora nós vamos ver o desfecho de tudo isso pessoal ^^ Me perdoem se o cap ficar mto curto mas espero q saibam q as coisas vao so esquentar daki pa frente...... pois logo no proximo cap Justice partira para o continente principal....... isso se ele sobreviver eh claro XDD Bem, com vocês, Justice!

|~.~|

Não pensem que já se livraram de mim.... estou de volta para terminar o que comecei, portanto nem pensem em fugir -.- Bem, como vocês mesmos já viram, Commandramon evoluiu para Sealsdramon e era a hora da virada....e outra coisa... esta vai para o tal de Yuri, meu mais novo seguidor: Tanto faz se ele evolui De ou evolui PARA Wormmon -.- se você aguentar seguir minha história até o fim, perceberá que toda a noção de realidade, tempo e espaço será completamente distorcida e transformada..... prova disso é o lugar onde eu estou selado agora....... mas isto fica para depois. Bem, vamos continuar daqui

"Ele... ele evoluiu???"

"Hehehehehe........"

"..."

Sealsdramon era um digimon que tinha a forma de um cyborg de guerra... ele tinha uma faca na mão que havia subtituiado a arma de Commandramon.... e seu porte, tanto físico como mental, era o de um assassino perfeitamente bem treinado... uma prova disso é que ele não falou nada (a fala dele foi esta ''…'', como você mesmo pôde observar).... o que prova sua frieza e seu caráter reservado

"Ha!!! Grande coisa!!! Se uma arma de fogo não pôde me destruir o que faz vocês pensarem que uma simples faca irá me causar algum dano?????? Spider Thread!!!!!"

Arukenimon ataca Sealsdramon.... mas ele não estava mais lá quando suas fitas atingiram o local..... ele estava bem atrás dela

"Esse cara.... é muito rápido..." dizia ela espantada

"Scouter Monoeye....."

Ao ouvir meu comando, o olho cyborg de Sealsdramon começou a brilhar e foi aí que eu tive certeza de que ele estava preparado para o ataque......

"Death Behind..."

Sealsdramon ia atacar mas Arukenimon se vira rápido para acertá-lo com um soco... ele não estava mais la.... estava atrás dela outra vez... ele então esfaqueia ela em um ponto de suas costas....

"**Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!**"

Hehe..... você deve estar se perguntando: ''Mas e daí? Foi só isso? Assim, fácil? Sem nenhuma descrição dos ataques nem nada?''. Bem, a resposta é sim -.- foi exatamente isso mesmo, Arukenimon perdeu a luta logo na primeira folha do manuscrito.... mas não se preocupem eu vou estender isso um pouco mais.... aqui vai a descrição dos ataques..... Primeiro, Scouter Monoeye, esta técnica consite em apenas uma coisa, encontrar os pontos vitais do corpo do inimigo....... e para isso Sealsdramon utiliza seu olho cyborg..... depois de encontrado os pontos fracos entra o segundo ataque, Death Behind... este deve ser o ataque mais simples que existe em toda a história do Digi-Mundo, e é por causa disso que ele é tão letal... consiste em usar sua faca e perfurar o inimigo.... mas lembrem-se, ele pode fazer isso depois de ter visto os pontos vitais do inimigo........ bem, acho que vocês já entenderam o que eu quero dizer..... Arukenimon estava derrotada, e se não estivesse, estava muito ferida...

"E então.... você desiste...?"

"Nu...nunca... eu... eu não perderei para insetos como vocês!!!!!! Aaaahh..... por quê...? Por que minhas pernas não se mexem...?"

"Hehehe.... olha... o único inseto aqui.... é você......"

"Por.....por quê...?"

"Quer mesmo saber...? Eu lhe digo... existe algo chamado ''coluna vertebral'', e pelo jeito digimons não estão imunes a ela..... bem, o resto você já deve ter entendido..."

"Tsc....."

"Sealsdramon.... eu deixo ela em suas mãos.... tenho algo mais interessante para observar...."

"..."

Eu caminhei até o ovo.... ele exalava uma energia negra muito forte.... ele foi formado por sacrifícios.... imaginem o que poderia sair de lá de dentro...? Hehehe..... exatamente, eu também comecei a imaginar o que poderia sair... foi por isso que peguei o ovo para mimi mesmo, mas...

"**Tire as mãos disso!!!! Ele não é seu!!!!!!! Spider Thread!!!!!!!!**"

"Ela ainda pode lutar????"

Uma das fitas acertou minha perna..... e as outras sete quase foram em meu coração, mas Sealsdramon as cortou pela raiz....... mesmo assim, eu havia sido ferido..... e como doía aquele ferimento!!! A sensação de dor era tão real... foi aí que eu tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo não era apenas um sonho.....

"...!!!"

"Eu estou bem..... apenas..... !!! Cuidado!!"

"**Acid Mist!!!!!!!**"

O ataque estava tão perto que eu sentia o ácido correndo a minha própria sombra.... mas em um piscar de olhos eu estava nas costas de Sealsdramon que tinha me puxado e dado um pulo.... esta foi minha sorte......

" Justice!! Comma..!! Mas o que... oq eu está havendo??" parecia que Puttimon havia acordado

"Este é Sealsdramon, a digivolução de Commandramon Purrimon, não há tempo para explicações, apenas vá e faça sua parte!"

"Certo!!"

Puttimon voa então até Arukenimon que estava paralizada no chão e utiliza sua técnica

"Angel Dust!!!"

"Mas o que... por que eu... estou vendo tudo tão.... embassado...?"

"Pff..... e mais uma vez, a vitória é minha..... Death Behind...."

Desta vez a facada foi na cabeça... não tinha como sobreviver...... Arukenimon estava morta e eu havia vencido mais uma vez...... Sealsdramon já absovia os dados os quais ela havia sido transfomada... mas eu aprendi uma coisa muito importante nesta luta.... o equilibrio é tudo... não adiantava eu deixar meu digimon cada vez mais forte... e me esquecer do outro....

"Não se apresse Sealsdramon... deixe um pouco menos da metade disso para Puttimon... ele merece..."

"..."

"Muito obrigado Justice"

"Não precisa me agradecer.... você fez sua parte, apenas isso..."

Eu me lembro que o ovo pulsava em minhas mãos... ele estava prestes a nascer

"Vamos sair desta montanha... acho que ele nascerá em breve, portanto vamos"

"Entendido!"

"...!"

----------------------------------------

"Aiaiai ^^ A descida é bem mais fácil do que a subida XD"

"Fale por você que veio flutuando de láaté aqui... ¬¬ Estou ferido e por isso demorou mais doq eu pensei"

Havíamos enfim chegado à base da montanha... estava de manhãzinha por causa da batalha que durou a noite toda... e enfim, o ovo começou a rachar...

"Ele... ele está rachando??"

"É o que me parece Puttimon..... afastem-se vocês dois......"

Pequenos feixes de luz negra começaram a sair do ovo que rachava cada vez mais... foi aí que ele enfim se quebra, e uma explosão acontece..... o digimon enfim estava vivo

"Hehehehehe.....hehehehehehahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu voltei!!! Eu sabia que tudo daria certo!!! O Lorde das Trevas está de volta e...!!!! Hã....? Tá olhando o quê? o.o"

O digimon se vangloriava mas parou de falar assim que olhou para mim... vai ver porque a minha cara de espanto o assustou XD Zurumon, este era seu nome. Ao pesquisar e ver quem é Zurumon, esta deve ter sido sua reação: ''Auhsudahuashusahsauhsausahusahsauhsausahsua!!!!'' Bem, eu não o culpo XD Esta foi a reação de todos mesmo

"**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! XDDDD**"

"Mas o qu.....?? Do que estão rindo??? Parem agora ou eu matarei vocês!!!!"

"Não dá para parar XDD Você se auto-intitula Lorde das Trevas mas está no mesmo nível que eu, um Baby XD"

"Hehe.... isso é o que veremos.... Arukenimon, mate-os"

Silêncio total

"Arukenimon -.- você está aí?"

"Não, ela está morta"

"Mor.....morta???? Espere um instante..... você é um..... humano...."

"Sim, por quê?"

"Hehehe.... já me encontrei com vários humanos.... mas nenhum como você...."

"O que quer dizer com isso...?"

"Hehe... quero dizer que quando olho para você eu vejo um espelho que reflete minha própria imagem......."

Aquele digimon... mesmo sendo um Baby.... ele não era bobo.......não.... ele era diferente....

"Sealsdramon, Puttimon, vasculhem o perímetro... quero ficar a sós com este digimon..."

"..."

"Entendido.... mas qualquer coisa estarei por perto"

"Ok..."

Ambos saem e depois de algum tempo aquele digimon fala comigo....

"He.... prazer em conhecê-lo humano... meu nome infelizmente é Zurumon...."

"Hehehe.... sou Justice, me desculpe mas sua escrava está na barriga de meus dois subordinados..."

"Você quis dizer ''parceiros'', ''amigos'', ''irmãos'', não é mesmo...?"

"Não.... eu quis dizer ''subordinados'' mesmo..... ;]"

"Ho..... entendo... realmente.... quando olho para você, eu vejo um espelho.... acho que vamos nos dar bem Justice............"

E íamos nos dar bem mesmo... Hehehehehehehehe.............. aquele foi o meu acidente mais delicioso de toda a minha vida... vocês não têm idéia do quanto este digimon será importante na minha história...... mas todos vocês entenderão... claro, isso se vocês continuarem acompanhando minha história.... bem, estou sem forças... preciso descansar.... vocês já sabem como falar comigo seguidores, por isso não demorem para me enviar algum sinal -.- Espero contato........

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Pronto pessoal XDD Aki esta pra vcs, um poco tarde, mais um cap da fic ^^ Espero q tenham c divertido com o final, apesar dele ter sido um tanto qto rapido XDDDD Mas tem um lado bom nisso tdo... akeles 2 c conheceram enfim.... hehe... eu garanto q vcs vao c impressionar com akeles dos juntos ^^ Mas como Justice msm disse, isso fik pra depois XD Bem pessoal, mandem reviews dizendo o q axaram, alem d mandar sugestoes, suvidas e outras coisas mais ^^ Ateh a proxima galerinha! Fui!!


	9. Partindo de File Island

Ola pessoal ^^ como um pedido de desculpas eu já estou postando este cap e mais um que eu postarei a noite...... preciso estudar hj portanto n conseguirei mais nd neste domingo XD por favor me perdoem a falta de tempo ^^'' Bem, mas fikem felizes!! Justice esta saindo de File Island! Agora a pancadaria d vdd começa ;] Bem, mas xega d me ouvirem falar n eh? Com vocês, Justice!

|~.~|

Até que enfim!! Não aguentava mais lembrar daquela ilha fedida!!! Eu finalmente cheguei na parte em que eu saio dela -.- bem, antes de mais nada eu gostaria de já ir discordando de um comentário de meu seguidor.... quem dera se ele se tornasse meu escravo.... se ele se tornasse... provavelmente eu não estaria aqui... mas se ele se tornasse... provavelmente eu não teria metade da diversão que eu tive... ;] E outra, desta vez para o meu primeiro seguidor... não... Zurumon não se tornará um Anubismon..... na verdade, aquele cachorro pulguento só vai me dar trabalho ¬¬ Principalmente a dona dele, aquela ruiva que não parava de me assediar e... O.o.... melhor eu parar de falar... vocês entenderão em breve.... mas vamos continuar da parte em que eu converso com ele

"Me diga Justice.... por que um humano como você está no Digi-Mundo? Que problema está acontecendo com Yggdrasil desta vez? -.-"

"Está com defeito -.-"

"De novo??"

"Sim ¬¬"

"Pff.... ¬¬"

"Mas me diga Zurumon... por que aquela Arukenimon precisou usar um ritual das trevas para invocar seu digi-ovo...?"

"Ho... muito observador você.... está bem, eu lhe direi... como você mesmo sabem, apenas os digimons que foram ''bonzinhos'' tem o direito de renascer..... os malvados são jogados em... ''outro lugar''...."

"A Dark Area...."

"Exatamente..... eu passei séculos lá..... mas finalmente consegui escapar..."

"E como você fez isso exatamente...?"

"Hehe..... Justice.... as aparências enganam.... eu estou em minha forma Baby mas.... na verdade ainda possuo minha mentalidade e meu conhecimento de digimon de nível Mega...."

"Nível Mega...???"

"Exatamente..... eu era um digimon Mega na Dark Area... e dos bons... tanto que recebi o título de ''Demon Lord''..... título que apenas mais nove digimons além de mim possuem na Dark Area...."

"Ho....."

"É por isso que eu..... não serei enganado por você"

"Do que você está falando...?"

"Hehe.... eu lhe disse Justice.... quando olho para você eu vejo a mim mesmo... sinto sua aura negra cobrindo você dos pés à cabeça.... você foi escolhido para salvar este mundo mas eu não acho que você fará isso... pelo menos não de graça.... e é por isso que eu quero ouvir seus planos... sua ambição....."

"Heheheheheh.....hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Você acha mesmo que eu tenho coisas assim Zurumon?? Você não me conhece..."

"É mesmo é....? Então por que não fala mais sobre você? Assim eu poderei conhecê-lo melhor"

Vocês viram que audácia que ele tinha???? Era incrível como aquele digimon era abusado!!! Mas eu gostei..... gostei e gostei muito....

"Eu falo tudo o que quiser... mas você ainda não me disse como escapou da Dark Area...."

"Eu contarei... portanto escute com atenção..."

"Certo..."

"Quando estava lá, eu observei certos digimons de espírito fraco... foi aí que cheguei em Arukenimon.... usei minha técnica mental para por uma ilusão em sua mente.... e a fiz trabalhar para mim..... mandei ela sair de suas terras e ir para o lugar mais simples e afastado do Digi-Mundo... File Island..... eu aprendi que o único jeito de escapar é algum digimon o invocar da Dark Area fazendo vários sacrifícios.... e você reviverá de acordo com o que foi sacrificado... por exemplo, se sacrificarem apenas digimons Champion eu renascerei como um Champion, e assim por diante"

"Mas então... por que renascer como um Baby? Porderia ter retornado como um Ultimate pelo menos..."

"É aí que você se engana.... se eu passasse pela barreira com o poder de um Ultimate... eu seria detectado e o guardião da fronteira dos mundos iria barrar minha saída de lá...."

"Entendo... então é por isso que você renasceu como um Baby.... a energia de um digimon Baby é tão fraca que ninguém consegue sentir direito..."

"Exatamente..."

"Mas me diga.... quem é o digimon que guarda a fronteira da Dark Area...?"

"Tsc... é um cachorro pulguento chamado Anubismon... ¬¬³"

"Hum...."

Como podem ver não era apenas eu que detesto aquele cachorro ¬¬ Tem mais gente que o odeia

"Mas como você descobriu sobre isso...? Quem lhe contou?"

"Eu vi um outro Demon Lord fazer isso e se sair bem sucedido....."

"É mesmo é....?"

"Sim....."

"E quem seria esse?"

"Hehehe... eu não vou contar ;] mas saiba que ele está muuuito mais perto de você do que você pensa Justice..."

"Perto...? O que quer dizer com i..." ----- "Justice!! É melhor nos apressarmos! Whamon está nos esperando lembra??" ----- "Não se preocupe Puttimon, eu lembro dela sim e.... O.o.... Putti... Puttimon...?"

"Sim? Qual o problema Justice?"

"Será...?"

"Hehehehehe....."

Enquanto eu olhava espantado para Puttimon que não entendia nada, eu ouvia as risadas de ironia de Zurumon.... não dava para acreditar... aquele Puttimon era um Demon Lord também...? Hehehe.... meio difícil de acreditar não é...?

"Puttimon, mande um recado para Whamon... diga que em 20 minutos eu estarei lá"

"Entendido!"

Puttimon sai voando em direção à praia... e mais uma vez eu estava sozinho com Zurumon

"Eu já cumpri minha parte Justice... agora me diga, quais são seus planos com este mundo ridículo?"

"Hehehe... melhor se sentar... vou contar eles para você..."

Pela primeira vez eu havia encontrado um digimon que eu poderia chamar de ''parceiro''... ele era exatamente igual a mim... foi por causa disso que eu contei meus planos para ele.... mas eu não poderia confiar muito nele.... se ele era igual a mim... eu deveria redobrar meus cuidados com ele.... e ele sabia que deveria fazer o mesmo comigo... foi aí que depois de ter ouvido minha verdadeira ambição, ele tomou uma decisão

"Hehe... eu **adorei** seu plano..."

"Como disse?"

"Eu sempre quis explodir aquele imbecil do Yggdrasil mesmo! Eu quero mais é que este mundo vire de cabeça para baixo!! Eu preciso de diversão Justice!! Diversão!! É por isso que eu odeio humanos e digimons!! Eles adoram cair na rotina!! Eles precisam de uma rotina para não virarem baratas tontas!!! Mas você!! Você não!! Você é diferente!!! Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de me tornar um escravo seu, uma simples ferramenta que depois de ser usada por você será descartada para o lixo..... eu quero mais do que isso.... eu quero ser seu.... ''sócio''..."

"Ho... continue por favor..."

"Vou auxiliá-lo em tudo o que eu puder... para garantir sua vitória..... mas saiba que eu não vou ficar obedecendo todos os seus comandos...."

"Entendido... mas o que você quer em troca?"

"Ora... o que mais eu iria querer? Quero uma posição de destaque em seu novo mundo!!! E é claro, sem ficar recebendo ordens suas..."

"Ou seja... quer ser o mestre de uma área só sua..."

"Exatamente...."

"Não vejo problemas quanto a isso.... quando eu obter controle deste mundo... trarei a Dark Area para a superfície e o coroarei imperador de lá. E então? Temos um acordo?"

"Temos sim... é bom fazer negócios com você..."

"Perfeito..."

"Mas....... existe uma condição para isso..."

"E qual seria?"

"Mesmo você sendo o gênio que é... existe uma ínfima probabilidade de você..... ter todos os seus planos frutrados.... caso isso aconteça... saiba que eu não afundarei com o navio... pelo contrário... serei o primeiro a abandoná-lo...."

"...Eu entendo perfeitamente a condição e não o culpo por isso. Mesmo assim eu aceito trabalhar com você mas.... saiba que se você se tornar um peso inútil para mim... eu irei eliminar você sem remorso algum..."

"Sim sim, claro. Então é isso... temos um acordo"

"Sim..."

Hehe... vocês já entenderam tudo não é... ele não se tornou mais um escravo meu... aquele digimon era diferente..... e acreditem, ele vai me ajudar muito ainda... mas também irá..... bem, deixa para lá.... o que importa é que eu havia feito mais do que conseguido um novo escravo para mim.. eu cosnegui alguém que pudesse me auxiliar em minha conquista daquele mundo.....

"Vamos Zurumon...."

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Vamos para o continente principal..."

"Você quer dizer para Directory Continent?"

"Exato"

"He... parece divertido... vamos nessa"

Caminhamos então até a praia onde Sealsdramon, Puttimon e Whamon nos esperavam.... lá nós conversamos um pouco com a baleia e ela explicou o jeito que iríamos atravessar o oceano....

"Entrar em sua boca???"

"Sim -.- Somente assim vocês irão atravessar o oceano"

"Hum... não sei não... ¬¬"

"Ora!! Pare de enrolar e entre logo aqui Justice!! ¬¬"

"¬¬..... Tsc... não tem mesmo outro jeito não é....? Droga... vamos pessoal"

"Entramos todos os 4 na boca da baleia... atrás de nós estavam inúmeros digimons Baby e In-Training e Jijimon que estava no meio deles... todos me davam adeus e pediam para que eu salvasse este mundo.... todos menos Jijimon... ele estava pálido.. com medo... ele não parava de encarar Zurumon..... foi aí que eu ou ouvi, meio que de relance mas consegui ouvir..... Jijimon murmurou algo do tipo: '' E lá se vai o diabo em pessoa salvar o mundo das trevas com o seu poder.... que os deuses saibam o que estão fazendo...'' Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Inacreditável não é?? Eu queria rir mas tinha que fingir um sorriso para agradar aquela pirralhada, mas Zurumon fez o trabalho por mim... pelo jeito ele ouviu também e começou a rir feito louco..... mas o que importa é, Whamon fechou a boca e mergulhou de vez no oceano.... esta foi a última vez que vi File Island..... eu voltaria a ver Jijimon outra vez mas isso será muito mais para frente.... bem, agora eu tinha um novo objetivo... evoluir meus escravos e me juntar aos outros humanos.....

-------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|------------------------------------------------------

Ola pessoal ^^ e entum o q axaram do cap?? Foi legal? Xato? Emocionante? Emo? XDD Bem, ai eh com vcs ^^ Portanto por favor me mandem reviews dizendo o q axaram do cap ^^ bem, eu vo estuda q eu ganho mais neh XD a noite eu mando mais um cap pra vcs!! E n eh um cap qualquer n!! Eh um cap especial!!! E vcs verao o pq dele ser especial ^^ Bem pessoal, ateh daki a pouco! Fui!!


	10. Especial 1: Jijimon

Aqui esta pessoal, o cap especial q prometi pra vcs XDD espero q se divirtem pois ele servira para tirar algumas possiveis dúvidas sobre a historia ateh aki ^^ bem, sem mais delongas, com vocês, Jijimon!

|~.~|

Olá, meu nome é Jijimon. Sou o digimon protetor de File Island.... sou também o encarregado de usar meu poder para invocar seres humanos em eras em que o perigo se espalha pelo Digi-Mundo. De uns tempos para ca algo muito estranho aconteceu com Yggdrasil.... pelo jeito ele saiu fora de controle... mas... eu acho que ele está mesmo é dominado por alguma força das trevas..... eu não sei bem ao certo como nem porque.... mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza... Yggdrasil parar de funcionar corretamente não é algo que aconteça assim, de repente.... ele não é um microondas, que de vez em quando tem algum problema..... não... ele é um super computador.... tem o dedo de alguém nesta história... ou de algo......

"Você tem certeza disso querida?"

"Haha! Deixe comigo Jijimon! Vou ficar um tempo no Directory Continent e receber os escolhidos lá XD Você cuida da parte da invocação e dos ensinamentos para que eles cheguem até mim com as próprias pernas ^^"

"Entendido Babamon... mas tome cuidado por favor"

"Está achando que eu sou você é? XD Eu sei me cuidar!"

"^^....."

Minha esposa se chama Babamon.... pelo bem do Digi-Mundo decidimos que era melhor nos separarmos por um tempo para acolher os digi-escolhidos no nosso mundo.... Como vocês podem ver, não existe nada mais importante em minha vida do que a segurança do Digi-Mundo..... foi com esta determinação que eu comecei a convocar um digi-escolhido atrás do outro.... foi aí que eu conheci um pouco mais sobre a raça humana.... foi aí que um dia eu encontrei um humano muito curioso

"Você.... por favor, não fique com medo... ^^"

"Como disse?" eu perguntava para ele um pouco confuso

"Você deve estar um pouco apavorado não é? XD"

"......"

"Não precisa estar... eu também estaria assim se o Deus de minha raça estivesse em perigo... mas saiba que eu não irei descansar até salvar este mundo... o senhor tem a minha palavra ^^"

"Oh.........."

Eu nunca senti tanta ternura e tanta determinação misturadas assim!! E aquele rapaz... ele... ele reluzia força, sagacidade e justiça!!! Depois de dizer isto ele pegou seu digimon e partiu.... depois de algum tempo eu nunca mais o vi... mas eu tenho certeza que ele conseguirá salvar a todos..... foi aí que meu respeito e admiração pela raça humana cresceu mais.... até o dia em que **ele** veio......

"Jijimon... classe: Mega. Atributo: Vacina. Tipo: Ancestral..... Você existe desde a criação do Digi-Mundo e dizem que você possui o poder de invocar humanos para cá quando o mundo aqui estiver com problemas.... bem, me diga, qual é o problema desta vez e onde está meu parceiro digimon"

"O.O"

Aquele humano... ele.... eu nunca conheci ninguém tão inteligente e sagaz.... porém.... nunca conheci ninguém tão mau como ele.... dava para sentir na pele.... aquele rapaz vai longe... e eu temo que suas escolhas influenciarão o futuro do mundo todo...... E foi aí que algo dentro de mim implorou para que eu o mandasse de volta... para que eu o matasse... para que eu sumisse com ele.... mas eu não podia, ele era um escolhido... mas mesmo assim.... acabei meio que... escondendo algo dele....

"Bem.... não existem digimons mega aqui na ilha..... apenas eu que preferi permanecer nela... e ultimates são raríssimos.... nenhum aqui na aldeia..."

"O.o.......... Aonde você quer chegar com isso...?"

Eu... acabei não contando para ele que existia digimons Champion da ilha... tãopouco lhe disse sobre o perigo que rondava File Island..... parecia que um digimon desconhecido, porém de nível Ultimate, estava rondando a ilha e sequestrando digimons de nível Baby à noite.... eu não sabia o porque mas... eu não contei para ele sobre isso... avisei todos os outros para se afastarem da montanha e para voltarem à minha cabana de noite... mas não disse nada a ele.... seria isso uma ação impensada minha? Ou será um aviso divino que estava tentando me dizer para proteger o Digi-Mundo de um outro mal...? Eu não sei... só sei que se tudo isso que eu fiz foi na tentativa de eliminá-lo, eu acabei falhando... e falhando feio.... primeiro que ele escolheu um digimon que não era para estar lá..... eu recebi um recado de Anubismon para que eu tomasse conta daquela criança para que ela digivolvesse para uma forma melhor..... depois ele começou a evoluir rápido aquele digimon... mesmo com os pontos de julgamento de Anubismon.... depois eu não o vi por uma semana inteira.... eu não conseguia dormir de preocupação... mas tinha outras coisas para me preocupar, como por exemplo a digimon que rondava a vila à noite....

"Fiquem a postos... se virem algum digimon Baby muito longe da vila, tragam ele de volta. E lembrem-se, ao pôr-do-sol, voltem imediatamente para a vila! Alguma pergunta?"

"Eu tenho uma Jijimon"

"Pois então diga Palmon"

"Você acha mesmo que tenha algum perigo rondando a ilha? Não seria aqueles imbecis dos irmãos Goburimons da gangue dos ladrões?"

"Eu não sei Palmon... mas de qualquer forma, fiquem atentos..."

"Entendido!"

Eu não havia contado para os outros que havia um Ultimate na ilha... a minha ''patrulha'' era composta de apenas alguns digimons Rookie...... se eu lhes contasse a verdade eles se assustariam e colocariam pânico no coração das criancinhas da vila.... eu teria que agir urgentemente..... depois disso eu comecei a bolar algum plano para emboscar o digimon e lutar contra ele......porém alguns dias depois eu encontro aquele humano mais uma vez.... Ele estava com o seu digimon em nível Rookie e mais que isso... apesar de ser um iniciante, ele estava com um **segundo** digimon....... eu não podia acreditar... como ele conseguia dominar dois digimons mesmo neste estágio iniciante em que ele estava...? Ele era realmente incrível..... mas não era isso que mais me espantava.... era o fato de aquele digimon Baby ser quem eu pensava ser..... se for mesmo quem eu penso ser... isso explica o porque eu não tê-lo visto nascer na vila...... bem... eu estava mesmo muito espantado... e pelo jeito o humano percebeu meu espanto... e me deu um sorriso sarcático....... eu gelei na hora... eu o vi pela última vez no dia enquanto escalava a montanha........ e depois daquilo eu não preguei o olho outra vez.... queria saber o que estava acontecendo... foi aí que o sol nasce e eu vou ver a montanha... lá descia ele... desta vez com seu digimon em nível Champion... e com um **terceiro **digimon na equipe........ ele me viu de novo, e mais um sorriso de canto de boca....... ele realmente me assustava...... foi então que eu o vi, pela última vez, entrando na boca de Whamon..... eu não aguentei e acabei murmurando: ''E lá se vai o diabo em pessoa salvar o mundo das trevas com o seu poder.... que os deuses saibam o que estão fazendo...'' ….... e o pior é que ele olhou para mim... ele me olhou e continuou sorrindo para todos... mas eu sabia que ele tinha me ouvido... e eu sabia que ele ria de mim.... e não era só ele... seu novo digimon que era bem mais explícito, emocionalmente falando, gargalhava como uma criança que ri de uma piada.... sim... eles me ouviram.... e riam de meus temores.... eu não sei o que aquele rapaz, Justice, tem em sua mente... mas eu espero que tudo dê certo para todos nós.... pois eu não tive uma boa sensação quando olhei para ele..........

------------------------------------------------------------|~.~|-------------------------------------------------------

Ta aki pessoal!! O cap especial como prometido ^^ Bem, agora esta oficialmente anunciado a saida de Justice de File Island!! N percam!!! Na semana q vem, a xegada de nosso vilao ao Directory Continent e as novas aventuras de Justice e seus escravos!! Ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	11. Directory Continent

Ho..... vejo que os leitores dessa fic são mais espertos do q imaginei..... sim Yuri vc esta certo, desse jeito ira parecer pokemon msm... mas sera q eu já n tinha pensado nisso antes...? XDD Vc disse seu comentario um cap antes disso acontecer XDD era para ser uma ''surpresa'' mas..... bem, já vi q precisarei d mto mais q isso para impressionar vcs ;] vc esta certo, Justice **terá** que forçar Sealsdramon a voltar as suas antigas formas, eh o q xamamos d ''Degenerate'', maaaas.... para c fazer isso vc precisa d um certo aparelhinho n eh...? ;] Bem, xega d papo neh XDD Com vocês, Justice!

|~.~|

Hunf, já não era sem tempo ¬¬ Olá meus queridos seguidores, estamos reunidos mais uma vez para continuar contando um pouco mais sobre a minha agitada vida. Eu me ausentei por alguns dias e meu publicador acabou se aproveitando disso e fez uma pesquisa sobre a minha história ao ponto de vista de um velho gagá -.- Não preciso lhes dizer mais nada não é? É a minha palavra contra a dele..... mas isso não importa, bem pessoal, eu finalmente cheguei ao Directory Continent! Aleluia, até que enfim -.- Bem, a viagem com Whamon foi tediosa e irritante, portanto não aconteceu nada de interessante, vamos então pular esta parte sim? Estava agora pisando pela primeira vez em terras do Directory Continent... era hora de agir

"Hehehe....... estou de volta Digi-Mundo... e desta vez você aprenderá sua lição...." dizia Zurumon com um sorriso diabólico

"Zurumon... procure não pensar alto na frente daqueles dois... eles são minhas ferramentas na dominação deste lugar inútil... não devem saber de nada"

"Sim Justice, concordo plenamente com você"

"Onde você vai?"

"Siga-me, você disse que iria ver um outro velhote não é? Deve ser Babamon.... eu sei olnde ela mora"

"Hum... certo, leve-me até lá"

Foi então que começamos a andar pelo continente... ele era infinitamente mais vasto que File Island, sem contar que o número de digimons de nível Champion que eu vi não podiam ser contados.... sim, aquilo sim era o Digi-Mundo de verdade..... eu deveria me preparar para o chumbo grosso de verdade

"É ali, enquanto vocês conversam eu vou vasculhar a área em busca de informações e vítimas para eu pode me alimentar e crescer"

"Entendido"

''Aaahh! Por que Zurumon não vai com ele até lá? =/'' Se você se perguntou isso eu juro que um dia eu vou matar você ¬¬ Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou ficar desfilando com um Demon Lord por aí para arruinar minha máscara de mocinho?? Eu deveria fazer o mesmo com Puttimon mas ele não era como Zurumon..... bem.. pelo menos por enquanto... enfim, eu avistei logo a frente uma cabana e foi lá que eu entrei... no centro da cabana estava um digimon de costas para mim

"Hunf, já não era sem tempo!"

"Perdão?"

"Os outros sete já estão em plena atividade! E o último que veio aqui já partiu faz 2 semanas!! Francamente! E-mails não servem para serem abertos não??"

"Sou uma pessoa muito ocupada minha senhora, não tenho tempo para abrir e-mails u.u"

"Ora mas você deveria pelo menos...! O.o!! Do-do-dois digimons??? Será que eu finalmente fiquei gagá??"

"|Você sempre foi gagá sua velha inútil ¬¬³³³³| Felizmente não ^^ A senhora está vendo certo, são dois digimons mesmo ^^"

"Oh.... mas... mas como...?"

"^^"

"Você..... você realmente deve ser especial..... para obter dois digimons ao seu nível.... e um deles no nível Champion já!! Hoho! Meus parabéns ^^"

"Muito obrigado"

"Bem, mas chega de papo furado.... Justice, você é o oitavo digi-escolhido selecionado para salvar nosso Digi-Mundo!! Como um dos digimons escolhidos para auxiliar você em sua jornada eu agora o declaro apto a continuar seu caminho!! Você passou no teste!"

"Te-teste??"

"Exatamente! Você sobreviveu em File Island e conseguiu chegar até aqui com suas próprias forças, treinando seu digimon para poder se tornar cada vez mais forte! Sem contar é claro que você obteve mais um digimon para sua equipe! É por causa destes e de outros inúmeors motivos mais é que eu, Babamon, com o meu poder, invoco o dispositivo que será de máxima ajuda e importância para você!! Apareça!! Digivice!!!"

"O quê!?"

Exatamente isso que vocês leram -.- portanto eu imploro, não confunda minha história com a história do Tai só porque eu obtive um Digivice!! O meu era muito melhor que o dele!! E outra, muitas coisas que irão acontecer aqui jamais aconteceriam naquele desenhinho de chiança ¬¬ Mas pelo que vejo aqui, não corro riscos de ser confundido.... teve um que até adivinhou o que irá acontecer mais para frente... meus parabéns meu seguidor ;] Mas vamos narrar o que aconteceu: Uma luz branca apareceu e começou a iluminar tudo... a luz era tão intensa que até me cegou... e de repente, um brilho negro envolvendo alguma coisa começou a aparecer.... enfim surge um digivice de cor de ébano bem no meio da cabana, flutuando bem à frente de Babamon

"Essa..... essa cor....... hunf..... isso já era esperado......"

"Algum problema com a cor?"

"Não, nenhum problema.... eu já esperava por isso..... mas não tem problema, você nos salvará e isso é tudo o que importa! Portanto escute minhas instruções com atenção para não se perder em sua jornada!"

"Entendido"

Comecei a prestar atenção ao que a velha tinha para me dizer...... com certeza ela iria me dar dicas importantes para que eu pudesse sobreviver lá.... bem, toda ajuda era bem vinda não é?

"Aqui em Directory Continent você notará que todos os digimons são mais desenvolvidos que os de File Island.... portanto tenha cuidado.... você deverá seguir em direção à estrela vermelha, ela o levará até ao portal"

"E.... o que existe atrás do portal?"

"O castelo dos cavaleiros reais"

"Cavaleiros reais...? Você quis dizer os...!"

"Exatamente, os Royal Knights.... eles estão do nosso lado pois viram que Yggdrasil está completamente fora de si...... portanto não precisa se preocupar, temos vários aliados poderosos"

"Ho... é mesmo...?"

Hehe... Royal Knights... aqueles desgraçados vão me dar tanta dor de cabeça.... mas..... eu tabém darei muita dor de cabeça a eles.... hehehehehe....... Ouvi as últimas intruções de Babamon e segui meu caminho para fora da cabana.... ele parecia um pouco pensativa e ela tinha ficado assim depois de ver meu digivice surgindo.... mas não tinha problema, a velhota não tinha mais utilidade para mim... agora eu precisava seguir em frente...... depois de algum tempo eu volto ao ponto de encontro que combinei com Zurumon.... mas ele não estava lá.... na verdade, havia outro digimon lá, um Pagumon...

"Oh, você chegou... por que a demora?"

"Eu conheço você?"

"Pensa um pouco gênio -.-"

"O.o... não pode ser...."

"Zu-Zurumon??? É você mesmo???"

"Sim, sou eu Puttimon"

"Espere um pouco.... o que... o que foi que aconteceu afinal??"

"Eu estava cansado de esperar e de pedir informações então resolvi destruir alguns digimons bandidos para poder me fortalecer... logo eu digivolvi para Pagumon ;]"

"Isso não é justo Justice!! Ele digivolveu antes de mim!!"

"Sim isso é justo Puttimon... você só precisa de um pouco mais de dados..... portanto que ntal irmos procurar? Está mesmo na hora de você evoluir"

"Certo!"

"Vamos Sealsdramon!"

"...!"

Hehe... aquele Zurumon... eu nunca havia me espantando tanto assim quanto me espantei naquele momento.... pelo menos não até lá ;] Até mesmo contra Arukenimon eu estava seguro, mas aquela digivolução.... foi muito rápido.... e eu esperava que continuasse assim.....

"Bem, aqui está bom.... Sealsdramon, vá com Puttimon e procurem mal-feitores e os destrua! Deixe a maior parte dos dados para Puttimon"

"..."

"Pagumon, quero que fique aqui um minuto"

"Como quiser Justice"

Depois que os dois estavam longe o suficiente, eu pude enfim começar a mexer no meu digivice e aprender a manuseá-lo corretamente... não era muito difícil, na verdade era idêntico ao digivice do joguinho de nintendo ds, Dusk e Dawn XD é claro, sem aquele ícone **ridículo** de digi-island ¬¬ mas o resto era tudo igual.... foi aí que eu reparei que minhas teorias estavam certas...... Sealsdramon precisava não de muita expreriência para evoluir, mas sim de uma quantia **específica** de experiência (que para facilitar minha vida e possivelmente a de vocês, chamarei de exp) que seria a exp de metal.... sim, foi aí que eu me toquei, existiam 8 tipos de exp no digimundo...... e foi aí que eu comecei a raciocinar.... será que o número de digi-escolhidos tem algo a ver com o número de exps existentes...? Hehe, se tem ou não veremos depois, mas vamos antes voltar para a cena sim?

"Hein? Mas o que é isso...?"

"Algo errado Justice?"

"Sim... aqui diz que para evoluir mais meu Sealsdramon eu preciso compensar com o dobro de exp... é o que está escrito aqui, ''pontos de julgamento''.... mas o que diabos é isso??"

"Pontos de Julgamento você disse??"

"Sim... por que o espanto?"

"Tsc.... isso é coisa daquele cachorro fedido ¬¬"

"Chachorro... que cachorro?"

"Anubismon..."

"Hum....."

"Não se preocupe com isso, logo essa praga irá sair..... algo mais além disso?"

"Sim, meu digimon devera retornar ao nível Rookie para poder ficar mais forte para evoluir..."

"Ho...... entendo... bem, sorte que eu não preciso disso..."

"E por que não?"

"Eu sempre fui um digimon de nível Mega... portanto pode-se dizer que houve um degenerate em minha pessoa até o nível Baby..... portanto basta eu evoluir normalmente até Mega de novo ;]"

"Tsc ¬¬ sortudo.... bem, vamos... temos que achar aqueles dois para poder usar a opção ''degenerate'' em Sealsdramon..."

"Entendido"

Começamos então a procurar pelos dois.... e quando os encontramos.....

"**Horn Driver!!!!**"

"...!!!"

"Mas o que....."

"Justice!! Se esconda!! Rápido!!"

Me escondi junto a Pagumon... logo a frente estava Sealsdramon e Puttimon lutando contra dois Tuskmons.... aqueles digimon eram Champions porém nem se pode comparar o poder de um deles com o de um simples Dokugumon...... não... aqueles dinossauros era fortes... e Sealsdramon estava passando por várias dificuldades...

"Tsc...! Pagumon... preciso da sua ajuda"

"Você só pode estar brincando não é? ¬¬ Dois Tuskmons -.- quer que eu morra? Eu vou é ficar aqui e me proteger"

"....."

Pff.... aquele infeliz.... ¬¬ eu sabia que havia uma enorme chance dele não me ajudar mas... não tinha pensado que ele recusaria de primeira ¬¬³ Como vocês se lembram bem, ele disse abertamente que não irá me ajudar sempre, e que era meu sócio e não meu digimon... é esta atitude que que me levou ao...... tsc.... esqueçam. Bem, eu fui até lá e com a minha liderança vencemos os Tuskmons..... vejam que a partir de agora batalhas menores como essas nãos serão mais narradas com tanta intensidade pois elas não nos interessam mais.... e outra, não é só estas batalhas que eu não narrarei para vocês, toda vez que eu de-evoluir meus escravos para elevar seu nível, eu não irei contar esta passagem para vocês.... O porque disso vocês já devem saber se já tiverem jogado algum jogo de digimon na vida...... esta é a famosa parte do treinamento, onde você passa horas, dias, até mesmo **semanas **em um único lugar apenas para pegar level ¬¬ portanto não quero irritar vocês com isso... já nos falamos uma vez a cada sete anos.... digo...... sete dias, portanto eu vou acelerar as coisas.... bem, eu matei os dois

"Sealsdramon! Deixe todos os dados para Puttimon!! Você não irá precisar deles!"

"...!!"

Puttimon voou alegremente até os dados e começou a absorvê-los com vontade.... foi então que ele começou a brilhar... um brilho muito forte que me cegou... eu sabia o que estava acontecendo...... Puttimon estava evoluindo... a luz cessou, e sua nova forma apareceu... ele era agora Cupimon

"Vivaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" gritava ele muito feliz

"^^"

"Justice!! Olha para mim!! Eu evolui!!"

"Sim eu vi ^^ meus parabéns meu amigo..... agora, Sealsdramon... fique na minha frente por favor"

"..."

Ele ficou parado em minha direção... eu apontei o digivice para ele e dele saiu um raio negro.... Sealsdramon começa então a brilhar e depois que o brilho cessou...

"O quê????? Por que eu voltei a ser Commandramon????"

Expliquei para ele e para Cupimon o porque de eu ter feito aquilo..... ele estava meio relutante, mas entendeu que era necessário.....

"Bem.... vamos.... devemos treinar até o pôr-do-sol..... à noite seguiremos a estrela para encontrar nosso destino... hehehehehehehehe......."

Fomos então a um campo que estava repleto de digimons..... Hehehe.... lá estava lotando de digimons do tipo beast e insect..... mas eu deveria esperar chegar a noite..... pois é à noite que os digimons maus de verdade saem para caçar..... machine e darkness... estes dois requisitos que eram necessários para mim...... bem pessoal, por enquanto é só... mas imaginem que eu comecei a lutar com todos que apareciam em meu caminho..... eu vou dar uma parada para renovar as energias... saibam que quando eu voltar, Commandramon já terá evoluído devido ao fato de termos absorvido muitos dados, ou muita exp.. como preferir chamar.... saiba também que já estará de noite.... bem, começa aqui a minha luta no Directory Continent.... pode-se dizer que a história começou a se desenvolver aqui....... agora é a vez de vocês... mandem-me mensagens dizendo o que acharam desta página do manuscrito...... espero contato...

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal, eh isso XD espero q tenham gostado do cap ^^ desta vez deu pra faze um cap meio grandinho pra vcs ^^ por favor, façam como Justice pediu hein?? mandem reviews dizendo o q axaram da fic e mandem suas sugestoes e suas teorias!! Bem, ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!

Ho..... vejo que os leitores dessa fic são mais espertos do q imaginei..... sim Yuri vc esta certo, desse jeito ira parecer pokemon msm... mas sera q eu já n tinha pensado nisso antes...? XDD Vc disse seu comentario um cap antes disso acontecer XDD era para ser uma ''surpresa'' mas..... bem, já vi q precisarei d mto mais q isso para impressionar vcs ;] vc esta certo, Justice **terá** que forçar Sealsdramon a voltar as suas antigas formas, eh o q xamamos d ''Degenerate'', maaaas.... para c fazer isso vc precisa d um certo aparelhinho n eh...? ;] Bem, xega d papo neh XDD Com vocês, Justice!

|~.~|

Hunf, já não era sem tempo ¬¬ Olá meus queridos seguidores, estamos reunidos mais uma vez para continuar contando um pouco mais sobre a minha agitada vida. Eu me ausentei por alguns dias e meu publicador acabou se aproveitando disso e fez uma pesquisa sobre a minha história ao ponto de vista de um velho gagá -.- Não preciso lhes dizer mais nada não é? É a minha palavra contra a dele..... mas isso não importa, bem pessoal, eu finalmente cheguei ao Directory Continent! Aleluia, até que enfim -.- Bem, a viagem com Whamon foi tediosa e irritante, portanto não aconteceu nada de interessante, vamos então pular esta parte sim? Estava agora pisando pela primeira vez em terras do Directory Continent... era hora de agir

"Hehehe....... estou de volta Digi-Mundo... e desta vez você aprenderá sua lição...." dizia Zurumon com um sorriso diabólico

"Zurumon... procure não pensar alto na frente daqueles dois... eles são minhas ferramentas na dominação deste lugar inútil... não devem saber de nada"

"Sim Justice, concordo plenamente com você"

"Onde você vai?"

"Siga-me, você disse que iria ver um outro velhote não é? Deve ser Babamon.... eu sei olnde ela mora"

"Hum... certo, leve-me até lá"

Foi então que começamos a andar pelo continente... ele era infinitamente mais vasto que File Island, sem contar que o número de digimons de nível Champion que eu vi não podiam ser contados.... sim, aquilo sim era o Digi-Mundo de verdade..... eu deveria me preparar para o chumbo grosso de verdade

"É ali, enquanto vocês conversam eu vou vasculhar a área em busca de informações e vítimas para eu pode me alimentar e crescer"

"Entendido"

''Aaahh! Por que Zurumon não vai com ele até lá? =/'' Se você se perguntou isso eu juro que um dia eu vou matar você ¬¬ Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou ficar desfilando com um Demon Lord por aí para arruinar minha máscara de mocinho?? Eu deveria fazer o mesmo com Puttimon mas ele não era como Zurumon..... bem.. pelo menos por enquanto... enfim, eu avistei logo a frente uma cabana e foi lá que eu entrei... no centro da cabana estava um digimon de costas para mim

"Hunf, já não era sem tempo!"

"Perdão?"

"Os outros sete já estão em plena atividade! E o último que veio aqui já partiu faz 2 semanas!! Francamente! E-mails não servem para serem abertos não??"

"Sou uma pessoa muito ocupada minha senhora, não tenho tempo para abrir e-mails u.u"

"Ora mas você deveria pelo menos...! O.o!! Do-do-dois digimons??? Será que eu finalmente fiquei gagá??"

"|Você sempre foi gagá sua velha inútil ¬¬³³³³| Felizmente não ^^ A senhora está vendo certo, são dois digimons mesmo ^^"

"Oh.... mas... mas como...?"

"^^"

"Você..... você realmente deve ser especial..... para obter dois digimons ao seu nível.... e um deles no nível Champion já!! Hoho! Meus parabéns ^^"

"Muito obrigado"

"Bem, mas chega de papo furado.... Justice, você é o oitavo digi-escolhido selecionado para salvar nosso Digi-Mundo!! Como um dos digimons escolhidos para auxiliar você em sua jornada eu agora o declaro apto a continuar seu caminho!! Você passou no teste!"

"Te-teste??"

"Exatamente! Você sobreviveu em File Island e conseguiu chegar até aqui com suas próprias forças, treinando seu digimon para poder se tornar cada vez mais forte! Sem contar é claro que você obteve mais um digimon para sua equipe! É por causa destes e de outros inúmeors motivos mais é que eu, Babamon, com o meu poder, invoco o dispositivo que será de máxima ajuda e importância para você!! Apareça!! Digivice!!!"

"O quê!?"

Exatamente isso que vocês leram -.- portanto eu imploro, não confunda minha história com a história do Tai só porque eu obtive um Digivice!! O meu era muito melhor que o dele!! E outra, muitas coisas que irão acontecer aqui jamais aconteceriam naquele desenhinho de chiança ¬¬ Mas pelo que vejo aqui, não corro riscos de ser confundido.... teve um que até adivinhou o que irá acontecer mais para frente... meus parabéns meu seguidor ;] Mas vamos narrar o que aconteceu: Uma luz branca apareceu e começou a iluminar tudo... a luz era tão intensa que até me cegou... e de repente, um brilho negro envolvendo alguma coisa começou a aparecer.... enfim surge um digivice de cor de ébano bem no meio da cabana, flutuando bem à frente de Babamon

"Essa..... essa cor....... hunf..... isso já era esperado......"

"Algum problema com a cor?"

"Não, nenhum problema.... eu já esperava por isso..... mas não tem problema, você nos salvará e isso é tudo o que importa! Portanto escute minhas instruções com atenção para não se perder em sua jornada!"

"Entendido"

Comecei a prestar atenção ao que a velha tinha para me dizer...... com certeza ela iria me dar dicas importantes para que eu pudesse sobreviver lá.... bem, toda ajuda era bem vinda não é?

"Aqui em Directory Continent você notará que todos os digimons são mais desenvolvidos que os de File Island.... portanto tenha cuidado.... você deverá seguir em direção à estrela vermelha, ela o levará até ao portal"

"E.... o que existe atrás do portal?"

"O castelo dos cavaleiros reais"

"Cavaleiros reais...? Você quis dizer os...!"

"Exatamente, os Royal Knights.... eles estão do nosso lado pois viram que Yggdrasil está completamente fora de si...... portanto não precisa se preocupar, temos vários aliados poderosos"

"Ho... é mesmo...?"

Hehe... Royal Knights... aqueles desgraçados vão me dar tanta dor de cabeça.... mas..... eu tabém darei muita dor de cabeça a eles.... hehehehehe....... Ouvi as últimas intruções de Babamon e segui meu caminho para fora da cabana.... ele parecia um pouco pensativa e ela tinha ficado assim depois de ver meu digivice surgindo.... mas não tinha problema, a velhota não tinha mais utilidade para mim... agora eu precisava seguir em frente...... depois de algum tempo eu volto ao ponto de encontro que combinei com Zurumon.... mas ele não estava lá.... na verdade, havia outro digimon lá, um Pagumon...

"Oh, você chegou... por que a demora?"

"Eu conheço você?"

"Pensa um pouco gênio -.-"

"O.o... não pode ser...."

"Zu-Zurumon??? É você mesmo???"

"Sim, sou eu Puttimon"

"Espere um pouco.... o que... o que foi que aconteceu afinal??"

"Eu estava cansado de esperar e de pedir informações então resolvi destruir alguns digimons bandidos para poder me fortalecer... logo eu digivolvi para Pagumon ;]"

"Isso não é justo Justice!! Ele digivolveu antes de mim!!"

"Sim isso é justo Puttimon... você só precisa de um pouco mais de dados..... portanto que ntal irmos procurar? Está mesmo na hora de você evoluir"

"Certo!"

"Vamos Sealsdramon!"

"...!"

Hehe... aquele Zurumon... eu nunca havia me espantando tanto assim quanto me espantei naquele momento.... pelo menos não até lá ;] Até mesmo contra Arukenimon eu estava seguro, mas aquela digivolução.... foi muito rápido.... e eu esperava que continuasse assim.....

"Bem, aqui está bom.... Sealsdramon, vá com Puttimon e procurem mal-feitores e os destrua! Deixe a maior parte dos dados para Puttimon"

"..."

"Pagumon, quero que fique aqui um minuto"

"Como quiser Justice"

Depois que os dois estavam longe o suficiente, eu pude enfim começar a mexer no meu digivice e aprender a manuseá-lo corretamente... não era muito difícil, na verdade era idêntico ao digivice do joguinho de nintendo ds, Dusk e Dawn XD é claro, sem aquele ícone **ridículo** de digi-island ¬¬ mas o resto era tudo igual.... foi aí que eu reparei que minhas teorias estavam certas...... Sealsdramon precisava não de muita expreriência para evoluir, mas sim de uma quantia **específica** de experiência (que para facilitar minha vida e possivelmente a de vocês, chamarei de exp) que seria a exp de metal.... sim, foi aí que eu me toquei, existiam 8 tipos de exp no digimundo...... e foi aí que eu comecei a raciocinar.... será que o número de digi-escolhidos tem algo a ver com o número de exps existentes...? Hehe, se tem ou não veremos depois, mas vamos antes voltar para a cena sim?

"Hein? Mas o que é isso...?"

"Algo errado Justice?"

"Sim... aqui diz que para evoluir mais meu Sealsdramon eu preciso compensar com o dobro de exp... é o que está escrito aqui, ''pontos de julgamento''.... mas o que diabos é isso??"

"Pontos de Julgamento você disse??"

"Sim... por que o espanto?"

"Tsc.... isso é coisa daquele cachorro fedido ¬¬"

"Chachorro... que cachorro?"

"Anubismon..."

"Hum....."

"Não se preocupe com isso, logo essa praga irá sair..... algo mais além disso?"

"Sim, meu digimon devera retornar ao nível Rookie para poder ficar mais forte para evoluir..."

"Ho...... entendo... bem, sorte que eu não preciso disso..."

"E por que não?"

"Eu sempre fui um digimon de nível Mega... portanto pode-se dizer que houve um degenerate em minha pessoa até o nível Baby..... portanto basta eu evoluir normalmente até Mega de novo ;]"

"Tsc ¬¬ sortudo.... bem, vamos... temos que achar aqueles dois para poder usar a opção ''degenerate'' em Sealsdramon..."

"Entendido"

Começamos então a procurar pelos dois.... e quando os encontramos.....

"**Horn Driver!!!!**"

"...!!!"

"Mas o que....."

"Justice!! Se esconda!! Rápido!!"

Me escondi junto a Pagumon... logo a frente estava Sealsdramon e Puttimon lutando contra dois Tuskmons.... aqueles digimon eram Champions porém nem se pode comparar o poder de um deles com o de um simples Dokugumon...... não... aqueles dinossauros era fortes... e Sealsdramon estava passando por várias dificuldades...

"Tsc...! Pagumon... preciso da sua ajuda"

"Você só pode estar brincando não é? ¬¬ Dois Tuskmons -.- quer que eu morra? Eu vou é ficar aqui e me proteger"

"....."

Pff.... aquele infeliz.... ¬¬ eu sabia que havia uma enorme chance dele não me ajudar mas... não tinha pensado que ele recusaria de primeira ¬¬³ Como vocês se lembram bem, ele disse abertamente que não irá me ajudar sempre, e que era meu sócio e não meu digimon... é esta atitude que que me levou ao...... tsc.... esqueçam. Bem, eu fui até lá e com a minha liderança vencemos os Tuskmons..... vejam que a partir de agora batalhas menores como essas nãos serão mais narradas com tanta intensidade pois elas não nos interessam mais.... e outra, não é só estas batalhas que eu não narrarei para vocês, toda vez que eu de-evoluir meus escravos para elevar seu nível, eu não irei contar esta passagem para vocês.... O porque disso vocês já devem saber se já tiverem jogado algum jogo de digimon na vida...... esta é a famosa parte do treinamento, onde você passa horas, dias, até mesmo **semanas **em um único lugar apenas para pegar level ¬¬ portanto não quero irritar vocês com isso... já nos falamos uma vez a cada sete anos.... digo...... sete dias, portanto eu vou acelerar as coisas.... bem, eu matei os dois

"Sealsdramon! Deixe todos os dados para Puttimon!! Você não irá precisar deles!"

"...!!"

Puttimon voou alegremente até os dados e começou a absorvê-los com vontade.... foi então que ele começou a brilhar... um brilho muito forte que me cegou... eu sabia o que estava acontecendo...... Puttimon estava evoluindo... a luz cessou, e sua nova forma apareceu... ele era agora Cupimon

"Vivaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" gritava ele muito feliz

"^^"

"Justice!! Olha para mim!! Eu evolui!!"

"Sim eu vi ^^ meus parabéns meu amigo..... agora, Sealsdramon... fique na minha frente por favor"

"..."

Ele ficou parado em minha direção... eu apontei o digivice para ele e dele saiu um raio negro.... Sealsdramon começa então a brilhar e depois que o brilho cessou...

"O quê????? Por que eu voltei a ser Commandramon????"

Expliquei para ele e para Cupimon o porque de eu ter feito aquilo..... ele estava meio relutante, mas entendeu que era necessário.....

"Bem.... vamos.... devemos treinar até o pôr-do-sol..... à noite seguiremos a estrela para encontrar nosso destino... hehehehehehehehe......."

Fomos então a um campo que estava repleto de digimons..... Hehehe.... lá estava lotando de digimons do tipo beast e insect..... mas eu deveria esperar chegar a noite..... pois é à noite que os digimons maus de verdade saem para caçar..... machine e darkness... estes dois requisitos que eram necessários para mim...... bem pessoal, por enquanto é só... mas imaginem que eu comecei a lutar com todos que apareciam em meu caminho..... eu vou dar uma parada para renovar as energias... saibam que quando eu voltar, Commandramon já terá evoluído devido ao fato de termos absorvido muitos dados, ou muita exp.. como preferir chamar.... saiba também que já estará de noite.... bem, começa aqui a minha luta no Directory Continent.... pode-se dizer que a história começou a se desenvolver aqui....... agora é a vez de vocês... mandem-me mensagens dizendo o que acharam desta página do manuscrito...... espero contato...

-----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|--------------------------------------------------------

Bem pessoal, eh isso XD espero q tenham gostado do cap ^^ desta vez deu pra faze um cap meio grandinho pra vcs ^^ por favor, façam como Justice pediu hein?? mandem reviews dizendo o q axaram da fic e mandem suas sugestoes e suas teorias!! Bem, ateh a proxima pessoal! Fui!!


	12. Mesozoic Hills

Ola amiguinhos! \o/ Estou de volta para continuar a contar para vocês a historia do nosso heroi.... er.... ta mais pra vilao do q pra heroi...... mas tanto faz XD Bem, to aki pra continua a historia de Justice! ^^ Vejo q vcs sabem mto bem do q ele ta flando em relaçao ao jogos de Dusk e Dawn, e ateh msm o DS eu particularmente joguei tdos esses e me irritei mto com akeles requerimentos como pegar 9098923878327432783 d exp d n sei q tpw..... mas qm eh q liga para o que eu penso? XDD Vamos logo introduzir vcs ao cap! Com você, Justice!

|~.~|

Ola meus seguidores, estou de volta para contar a vocês um pouco mais sobre a minha história. Eu percebi que apareceram muitas dúvidas sobre como irei narrar a continuação daqui para frente.... bem, vamos esclarecer estas dúvidas para que assim eu possa continuar narrando em paz.... caso eu não consiga esclarece-las, foda-se vocês que se virem ¬¬ Sou um Deus e não um professor -.- Portanto aqui vai: Directory Continent é dividido em várias partes, e em cada uma delas existem vários tipos de digimons diferentes.... logo muitos dados repletos de exp para mim..... mas eu precisaria de muitos dados para voltar a evoluir meus digimons, e isto requer tempo..... vocês mesmos viram em minhas lutas contra Ogremon e Arukenimon por exemplo, sem contar que levou um dia inteiro para que eu pudesse matar aquela Palmon inútil -.- E como eu converso com vocês apenas uma vez a cada sete an.... digo.... dias, eu não estou afim de perder tempo e escrever quatro páginas apenas para mostrar detalhadamente para vocês o meu treinamento que consite em apenas matar digimons e absorver dados -.- e vocês me conhecem um pouco, sabem que eu quero muito poder.... portanto é bom que saibam que eu passei muuuuito tempo treinando...... prova disso é que eu fiquei **uma semana** treinando Commandramon e Cupimon para eles ficarem mais fortes.... eu apenas evoluia e usava o ''degenerate'' neles -.- e repetia o processo até me cansar, o que durou uma semana.... não se preocupem com a questão de eu os evoluir... eu irei contar detalhadamente as lutas decisivas que eu tive, seja para evoluir meus escravos, seja para alguma missão, seja para concluir meu plano de dominação mundial..... portanto aí vai para vocês, vamos pular esta semana inútil que eu passei treinando e vamos à última luta que eu tive

"Tsc...... mais um Tankmon.... os digimons desta área não são muito variados.... muito bem Commandramon! Mais um desses e você poderá evoluir!"

"T.T"

"Que cara é essa? ¬¬"

"É que... sabe o que é Justice.... er... quando é que nós vamos parar de treinar hein? Eu já estou cansado..."

"E-Eu também...." dizia Cupimon sentado em uma pedra ao lado de Pagumon

"Pff...... tudo bem, tudo bem, este é o último... depois dele seguiremos nosso caminho mais um pouco"

"Vivaaaa!!"

"-.-.... !! Ele está vindo!!!"

Aquele Tankmon começou a acelerar em nossa direção..... ele mirou seu canhão em nossa direção e quando teve certeza de que estavamos no alvo, ele atirou

"**Hyper Cannon!!!**"

A bala vinha em alta velocidade em nossa direção... mas Commandramon, que depois de evoluir e voltar a esta forma umas cinco vezes estava com todos os status quadruplicados, pegou seu fuzil e deu um tiro apenas.... isso foi o suficiente para que não só a bala de sua arma atravessasse a bala de canhão (fazendo ela explodir antes de chegar ao alvo) como também atravessou a cabeça do Tankmon que morreu na hora ….. Hehehe.... reclamem ou não, o treinamento funciona... e esta é uma pequena amostra do que meu escravo era capaz agora que estava bem-treinado.... e como o previsto, com a absorção foi possível que ele digivolvesse.... e o mais incrível é que eu mesmo o digivolvi, com o meu digivice... ou seja, assim como os jogos, eu posso manipular a digivolução de meus escravos do jeito que eu quiser..... hehehe.... vocês não têm idéia de como isso irá me ajudar muito.......

"Muito bem... como se sente agora Sealsdramon?"

"..."

"Ótimo. Bem, como prometido, vamos avançar para alcançarmos aquela estrela inútil"

"Sim!!"

Começamos a marchar ao norte... o céu já havia se posto, e as primeiras luzes começaram a aparecer.... e lá estava a luz vermelha que tínhamos que seguir.... fomos então até a próxima área..... chegamos em Mesozoic Hills... que em inglês significa Colinas Mesozóicas... como podem ver eu prezo muito pela tradução para que os desinformados em inglês saibam do que estou falando ¬¬ bem, eu estava em Step Home, que em inglês significa Passo Inicial.... é onde todos começam em Directory Continent. Lá foi onde encontrei Babamon e os outros digimons inimigos, que foram dos mais variados tipos.... bem, em Mesozoic Hills..... eu acho que deu para entender somente pelo nome que tipo de digimons eu encontraria lá não é? ¬¬ Se você não percebeu isso então pare de ler imediatamente minha história -.-

"Mais dinossauros...? T.T"

"Não reclame Cupimon.... temos que passar por aqui...."

"Droga...."

"Agora sei de onde surgiram aqueles Tuskmons..."

"Então é melhor tomar cuidado Pagumon.... isso vale para vocês dois também.... estamos em Mesozoic Hills e está de noite.... não quero que apareça nenhum Ultimate ou Mega atacando a gente...."

"Entendido"

Procuramos passar o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível por lá... não foi tão difícil como eu pensava mas até que teve suas dificuldades... como por exemplo o ataque incessante de alguns Stegomon..... bem, vamos narrar como foi o episódio

"Mas o que...? O que é que estas bestas querem??"

"Eu não sei Pagumon... mas... eles estão correndo em nossa direção e são muitos...."

"O que você sugere? Como iremos fugir?"

"Fugir? Quem disse que iremos fugir?"

"Justice... não temos força o bastante para lutarmos contra eles diretamente..."

"Eu sei... é por isso que estamos correndo XD"

Exatamente, estávamos correndo e em alta velocidade.... e se você riu eu irei puxar seu pé à noite ¬¬ Bem, estávamos correndo, e com razão pois eles eram 13 -.- Mesozoic Hills era um lugar muito vasto e com pedras para todo o lado, o que lembrava claramente o mundo na era jurássica... não foi muito difícil se esconder nelas. O grupo de Stegomons começaram a nos procurar em todos os cantos.... não demorou muito para que Sealsdramon matasse um deles com seus ataques letais....

"Bom trabalho ;]"

"..."

Sealsdramon precisava de dois tipos de exp para que ele pudesse evoluir para o próximo nível.... um deles é a exp machine que todo mundo já deve estar cansado de saber -.- já a outra é a exp dragon.... e como os dinossauros são -teóricamente- dragões, eles dão dragon exp... nunca entendi o porque, mas quem era eu para reclamar? Bem, o que importa é que ele estava absorvendo mais dados de dragão... E assim ele continuou até que restassem apenas dois Stegomons.... no entanto, ao verem que estavam cercados, os idiotas começaram a entrar em parafuso e a atirar em todos os lugares que viam

"Arrgh!!!! Shell Needle Rain!!!!!!!!!!"

De suas costas, milhões de espinhos começaram a sair e a bombardear a terra. Eu tive que correr com os outros dois para pode me proteger.... a imensa pedra onde estava escondido se partiu em duas como manteiga cortada na faca.... eu estava impressionado, porém cautoleso demais a ponto de olhar para trás para vislumbrar o ataque. Quando vi que era seguro reduzir a velocidade eu parei e olhei para trás, e la eu vi Sealsdramon lutando em um combate corpo-a-corpo com os dinossauros... pelo jeito ele não queria que eu e os outros fossemos atingidos pelo ataque....

"Pagumon..."

"Nem precisa dizer... eu sei o que você quer... deixe comigo ;]"

Pagumon vai em direção ao confronto e sorrateiramente se aproxima do campo de batalha

"Onde ele vai Justice?"

"Apenas observe em silêncio Cupimon.... ele trará a vitória para nós..."

E trouxe. Pagumon consegue chegar perto de um Stegomon que estava ocupado tentando acertar Sealsdramon e com o seu ataque de bolhas tóxicas lançadas bem nos olhos da besta, ele consegue cegar o digimon

"Aaaahhhh!! Meus...! Meus olhos!!!"

"Agora Sealsdramon!! Ataque ele enquanto eu distraio o outro!!"

"...!!"

Sealsdramon corre em direção ao Setegomon momentaneamente cego e o atinge na cabeça, fazendo ele morrer e se tranformar em dados.... ao absorver ele rapidamente se volta para o próximo Stegomon que estava correndo atrás de Pagumon. Ele então ataca o dinossauro nas costas, fazendo ele cair no chão, e assim o esfaqueando no coração...... e era isso, fim da batalha. Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava

"Bom trabalho vocês dois.... agora nós podemos seguir nosso caminho e..... hein...? Mas... Mas que barulho é esse...??"

"Está vindo da floresta Justice...!!" dizia Pagumon um tanto incomodado

O barulho era conhecido..... tenho certeza de que vocês lembrarão.... vocês só precisam ter visto Jurassic Park algum dia -.-.... o barulho que eu ouvia era aquele de pegadas.... que faziam a terra tremer....

"Mas o q...?"

"Está vindo!"

A floresta estremece ao máximo e depois do longo barulho ela se acalma... segundos depois um rugido a estremece ainda mais e árvores são lançadas ao ar, algumas delas quase me atingindo.... foi aí que eu vi o responsável pela baderna....

"Ho.... esse aí não é um... Triceramon?"

Mais um dinossauro inútil tinha aparecido, mas desta vez ele era forte, e bem forte...

"Então são vocês que estão causando problemas em **meu** território não é...? Hehehe..... muito bem pequeninos, se vocês querem um desafio a altura, agora é a hora de correr, pois Lord Triceramon está aqui!"

O dinossauro avança rapidamente em nossa direção... mais uma luta se iniciou, e desta vez contra um **verdadeiro** ultimate........ estávamos fritos

----------------------------------------------------------|~.~|---------------------------------------------------------

Er... ola pessoal XD estou aki pessoalmente pra pedir desculpas a tdos vcs pelas DUAS semanas sem postar nd.... =/ sabem como eh neh, eu to no cursinho e eh akela correria pra estuda, mas eu juro q vo me empenha mais daki pa frente pra pode escreve mais pra vcs, por isso n desistam! Eu ainda estou na ativa!! N percam no proximo cap! A luta entre Justice e Triceramon!!


	13. Triceramon

Da pra acreditar q eu estou escrevendo d novo?? N da neh XDD Bem, gente, MIL DESCULPAS pelo sumiço... eh q... sabe como eh neh ^^'' sou um estudante de cursinho e eu precisava estudar 10 vezes mais pq minhas provas d fim d ano estavam xegando.... agora q eu já fiz elas estou apenas esperando os resultados... e ateh la eu estou ''de férias'' ^^ portanto vamos dar continuaçao a nossa historia sim? Com vocês, Justice!

|~.~|

Eu.... eu.... **eu não acredito nisso!!! Finalmente estou de volta!!! Meu Deus!!! Demorou ****séculos**** desde a última vez que eu conversei com vocês!!!! De todas as pessoas neste mundo inútil por que um estudante de um ****curso pré vestibular**** foi me encontrar??? Aliás, por que é que existe isso afinal de contas??? Não é a obrigação de todos passarem no vvestibular e ir para a faculdade??? Eu fiz isso de primeira!!! Tsc....** quem se importa.... bem... vocês ainda estão aí meus seguidores...? Espero que sim, pois se não estiverem eu irei matar vocês ¬¬ Se eu conseguisse sair daqui é claro.... Hum.... onde foi que eu parei mesmo......................................................................................................................................................................................... Ah sim!! Mezozoic Hills!! Eu me lembro agora... aquele imbecil apareceu diante de mim e ele era um ultimate... em outras palavras eu estava morto................

"**Tri Horn Attack!!!!!!!**"

Preciso narrar...? Dane-se a sua opinião eu narrarei mesmo assim u.u O ataque foi surpreendente... e para provar a vocês que estou dizendo a verdade, basta vocês saberem que Sealsdramon correu para me tirar da frente do ataque.......... o que eu quero dizer com isso...? Simples... Sealsdramon é um soldado, e como tal ele nunca foge de combate... para ele fugir deste ataque... é porque a coisa era séria... e era mesmo... a montanha a qual eu estava apoiado foi transformado em poeira..... e não só ela... toda a vegetaçao e o relevo atrás da montanha também haviam desaparecido.... apenas o rastro do ataque que deixou uma cratera contínua no lugar.......

"Mas o q...?"

"Tsc... fraco demais... parece que... eu desacostumei depois de um tempo sem uso... -.-"

"|Fraco... fraco demais.... mas o que é que.... não pode ser....|"

"Ei pirralho... não me dê este olhar.... parece até que você já desistiu..."

Aquele imbecil... era rápido... até demais... ele estava apenas alguns centímetros, me encarando olhos nos olhos....

"Hehe.... você.... é um humano não é....?"

"... Eu pareço um digimon para você...?"

"Hahaha!! E é engraçado também.... olhe meu rapaz... não pense que você vai me vencer...... eu vi seu digimon.... ele é um champion não é...? Ele não será capaz de me atingir....."

"Não...? Então me diga.... por que está sangrando...?"

"O... O quê!?"

Não sei como mas Triceramon estava sangrando na nuca... era um corte de faca e eu tinha certeza que era Sealsdramon que tinha feito pois ele havia sumido... mas a única coisa que eu sabia é que aquilo havia deixado ele apenas irritado....

"Eu realmente.... estou de mal humor agora....................."

"|Ele está distraído..... agora!!|"

"**Angel Ring!!!**"

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Angel Ring. Este é o ataque de Cupimon..... mas "Oh!! Mas como um ataque de um digimon de nível In-Training poderia afetar tanto assim um digimon de nível ultimate??" deve estar pensando você..... bem... hehehe.... o ataque foi direto no olho esquedo de Triceramon..... eu deixei bem claro para os meus escravos que toda vez que eu estiver em perigo e eles verem que o inimigo abriu uma brecha....é o sinal para que eles ataquem com toda a força nos olhos do inimigo.... afinal, um inimigo cego é muitas vezes um inimigo vencido ;]

"Seu desgraçado..... meu olho.... você..... **você vai morrer!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Sealsdramon!!!!!!"

Por sorte ele estava por perto e me pegou antes que o ataque nos atingisse.... eu havia pegado Cupimon também logo ele também estava a salvo... Sealsdramon corria como o vento mas mesmo assim era perseguido por Triceramon que apesar do imenso tamanho era muito rápido...

"Tsc.... já vi que ele vai dar muito trabalho..... hora de executar nosso plano Sealsdramon... leve ele para a floresta"

"..."

"Ju-Justice..... o que irá acontece com a gente...? Onde está Pagumon...??"

"Acalme-se Cupimon, eu tenho um plano...... e Pagumon é a peça chave para ele......."

Entramos na floresta.... e como vocês sabem, este é o melhor jeito de se esconder de predadores maiores que você... ;] Triceramon estava com dificuldade em nos encontrar... e como toda besta selvagem, a única solução encontrada por ele foi destruir a floresta inteira até nos encontrar.....

"**Knock Buster!!!!!**"

Muitas árvores foram trucidadas neste ataque.... e foi aí que...

"Aaaahh!!! Justice!! Ali!! É o Pagumon!!"

Pagumon estava em cima de uma árvore que estava em pleno ar por causa do ataque de Triceramon... ele entum pula e vai em direção ao gigantesco dinossauro.... ao ver o pequenino ele apenas abre a boca

"O.o!!! **Ele o comeu!!! Ele o engoliu!!!!!**"

Sim, ele comeu meu Pagumon, mas não pensem que isso foi ruim.... era o meu plano que havia começado......

"Essa nãããããããão!!! Pagumon!!!"

"Pare de chorar -.- Observe... meu plano entrou em ação.... Sealsdramon, continue correndo e faça com que ele te veja..."

"...!"

Como ordenado ele fez exatamente aquilo, e ao nos ver Triceramon começou a correr atras de nós

"**Vocês não terão escapatória!!!!! Agora vocês irão morrer!!!!!**"

"Hehehe.... isso... continue correndo atrás de nós......"

Corremos por aproximadamente uns 15 minutos.... foi então... que minha vitória começou........ no começo Triceramon foi apenas berdendo o fôlego.... foi diminuindo gradativamente sua velocidade..... ele começou a ficar sem ar.... e logo ele parou de exaustão... ele não aguentou ficar em pé e caiu no chão fazendo um enorme barulho... mas não pensem vocês que o plano era fugir até ele se cansar ¬¬ vocês verão agora

"Mas... mas o q...?"

"Hoho... parece que você perdeu..."

"... O … o que você... fez comigo...?"

"Eu...? Eu não fiz nada.... se quer saber mesmo... pergunte a ele..."

Da boca de Triceramon sai Pagumon que pulou em meu ombro...

"Vo... Você...?"

"Hehe... olá ;]"

"Você ainda não entendeu não é...? Tinha que ser um animal burro e sem intelecto mesmo... eu vou lhe explicar.... por mais ''digital'' e ''bestial'' que você seja, você ainda tem orgãos para o seu funcionamento vital...... ao engolir Pagumon ele teóricamente teria ido para o seu exôfago e de lá para o estômago.... entretanto, por você estar muito ocupado correndo atrás de nós, você não se deu ao luxo de MASTIGÁ-LO..... você o engoliu vivo...."

"Com isso você me deu chance de ir para a sua TRAQUÉIA ao invés de ir para o fluxo normal ;] de lá eu fui para os seus pulmões e..... bem, o resto você já sabe.... nunca subestime as bolhas ácidas de um digimon In-Training ;]"

"O... O q...?"

"Exatamente seu animal..... seus pulmões estão fudidos..... e agora você vai morrer de exaustão.......... realmente... não sei como você conseguiu sobreviver até hoje...."

He... aquela besta me olhava com tanto ódio.... que se eu fosse uma pessoa qualquer eu teria ficado com medo...... não demorou muito até que ele morresse pela falta de ar no sangue.... ele enfim virou dados

"Não se aproximem..." dizia Pagumon "Fui eu quem o matei, logo a maior parte é minha....."

Ele absorveu cerca de 90% dos dados, os outros 10% ficou com Sealsdramon..... isso foi o suficiente para que Pagumon evoluisse para DemiDevimon... hehehe....

"Oh!!! Olhe Justice!!! Ele evoluiu!!!"

"Ho....."

"Hehehehehe...... estou lentamente recuperando minhas forças....."

"Isso é bom.... gostaria que acontecesse o mesmo com Sealsdramon mas ele precisa de EXP do tipo metal para isso..."

"Então é melhor se animar Justice...."

"Por que diz isso DemiDevimon?"

"Estamos no fim deste lugar imbecil..... e estamos indo em direção à próxima área..."

"E daí?"

"Próxima parada..... Factorial City...."

"Fac.....torial...?"

"He..."

"Hehe...hehehehehehehehehehe...... sim........... vamos............."

Vocês já entenderam não é... hehe..... bem, que seja, vamos continuar daqui a poco e quando vocês receberem o próximo manuscrito eu já estarei chegando lá.... bem, por hora é isso meus seguidores..... espero contato...

* * *

Er... me desculpem pela grande demora galera... ^^'' mas aki esta o cap viu ^^ Como passaram o natal e o ano novo? Espero q bem ^^ Q 2010 seja um ano incrivel para tdos vcs!! Bem, n percam no proximo cap!! A xegada de Justice e cia em Factorial Town!!


End file.
